Soulmates Or Just Mates?
by Actual Num.1 Harry Potter Fan
Summary: Hey, This is my story. Its about a girl who moves to England after her mom meets a guy online. Basically she falls in love with Neville. This is after Harry kills Voldemort and the gang is finishing their seventh year at Hogwarts,except Ginny. :
1. Chapter 1

Soulmates or Just...Mates?

I looked out the plane window, thinking about what had happened over the past two weeks.

• • •

"It's not fair! You can't just make move with you to England just because you met someone on-line! I HATE YOU!!" I stormed up the stairs, and slammed my door, hard, feeling satisfied at the sound echoing around the house. Numbly I sat on the bed, thinking about the bombshell that had just been dropped on my life. My love-crazed mother was moving me and my bratty eleven year old sister to England, because, get this, she met this_ GUY_online that she thinks is the _ONE_. Sure moving to England would be fun for her and Chloe, but I'm seventeen years old, my whole life is in New York, I can't just drop everything and move. It would be hard enough if I was an average teenager, but I'm not. I'm a friggin' witch for god sakes.

I heard my mom come up the stairs and stop outside my door.

"Go away!" I said, but, being my mother, she opened the door and walked right in. She sat beside me on my bed.

"Honey, I know this is going to be hard, but you have to trust me on this. This move is going to change our lives. Just think, in two weeks you'll be on a plane on your way to Hogwarts, the best witch and wizard school in the world! Much better than the local one you go to now."

"Except for the fact that I like the school I'm going to now. And in case you haven't heard, Hogwarts was practically blown up by the darkest wizard in the world!"

"Now sweetheart, that's true but it's been repaired since then. Why can't you just go along with it for once, you always have to be so difficult? In two weeks you will be packed and on a plane to England, and that's that." She got up and walked downstairs.

"Next time, close the door!"

• • •

And two weeks later, where do you think I was? If you guess a plane, ding, ding, ding we have a winner. I regretfully packed my bags and was ready to go to England. Maybe not ready, but at least I was going, right? And just to let you know, the seats on planes are actually quite comfortable, but don't tell my mom that, but the food is a whole other story. It looks like someone barfed and then fried it. And it doesn't taste much better. Let's just say that if I never have to go on a plane again, I will be eternally happy.

By the time mom picked me and Chloe up from the airport I was too tired to think much and couldn't bother look out the window to see the scenery, even though Chloe was practically shouting every time we past something even a tiny bit interesting. And when we pulled in the driveway I barely glance at the house. I just grabbed my bags and went into the house. I was half way up the stairs before I remembered that I had no clue where I was going.

"Your room is the first on the left, Sophia. I had it painted lime-green for you."

I continued climbing the stairs and opened the first door on my left. My mom wasn't lying when she said she had my room pained lime-green. It was bright enough without the light on. I stumbled around until I found what felt like a bed and collapsed on it. That night, I had several strange dreams, although, none of them made any sense.

I had two weeks left of summer holidays, and I planned to make the better of the first day in England by going sightseeing, without Chloe. But, as always, something had to screw it up. That day both Chloe and I got letters from Hogwarts, accompanied by list of what we needed to bring. Apparently my mom had contacted the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, and told her about our 'predicament'. According to my letter I was suppose to go to Hogwarts next Friday to get sorted into a house and I was ok with that, since I had nothing planned (a duh!) but today was the day we went shopping for our supplies, my mother said contently.

"Since I have to work today, Sophia, I'm going to ask you to take Chloe to Diagon Alley and get all of your things that you need. I don't want to have to rush. I'll send you with 200 gallons, that should be enough for you books and things," she turned to face Chloe, "if there's money leftover you can buy an ice cream." She handed me a heavy bag filled with coins, "Go to the Leaky Cauldron, they can help you there, just tell them you Miranda's daughters." She picked up her purse and hurried to the door. "When you get home there'll most likely be a present in your rooms," she called over her shoulder.

Two hours later Chloe and I were standing in front of the Leaky Cauldron. All around us muggles were going on about their day not even glancing towards the grimy building in front of me.

"Do we have to go through here," Chloe whined beside me.

"Suck it up; I want to go in there about as much as you want to. But if we don't mom will have a total spaz on us and probably forbid us from doing anything fun. Like," I thought for a moment, "playing quidditch in the backyard. Now get moving." I gave her a little shove towards the door.

Inside it was even dirtier than I could have imagined. I walked slowly up to the counter.

"Hi, my name's Sophia and this is Chloe, um, we're Miranda's daughters and we were wondering if you could help us get to Diagon Alley?"

"Ah, I was wondering when you girls would show up. The name's Tom, follow me."

We followed him into a small room where he tapped on the wall. Suddenly the bricks began to move apart and form an arch. This might sound like a weird experience to you, but I'm a witch, and that's how we do things.

I looked at Tom, "Thanks for the help Tom," I said. I took Chloe's hand and stepped into Diagon Alley without looking back.

Surprisingly I managed to weave around people pretty easily, and within an hour Chloe and I were weighed down with books, although the coin pouch was feeling a bit lighter. Our next stop would be the robe shop. We stopped along the way to admire the Nimbus 2008 in a window, it was the newest broomstick there was, and I was dying to own one. I had bagged my mom months before to let me get one but she always refused. Both Chloe and I stood there, our mouths watering at just the thought of flying on it. A few minutes later a repentantly pulled myself away and half dragged Chloe to _Madam Malkin's Robes for Any Occasion. _Another hour later we were back outside with brand new robes. The last stop was the wand shop because Chloe didn't have one yet. But I'll skip the boring summary. When we had everything we needed and we still had some gallons left, we walked to the little ice cream place. We both ordered gigantic sundaes and took them outside to eat.

As we were sitting down I noticed a group of six people to our left. I gasped and looked away. And then looked back again. I knew who those people were! Well at least most of them. The one with the wild hair and green eyes was none other than Harry Potter, and the girl to his right with the fiery red hair was his girlfriend Ginny Weasley. To her left was her brother Ron, you could tell from his hair, and his girlfriend Hermione Granger. To her left was Luna Lovegood. The last boy I didn't recognize and I read Ginny's blog every week. I must have missed something, I thought. Then it hit me. It was Neville Longbottom. He was only mentioned a couple times but he was there at least. Forgetting about our sundaes, I started to drag Chloe back to our house where I could think clearly again. Being around people that famous made me faint.

By the time we got back, Chloe was still complaining. "I didn't even get to finish my sundae. We haven't had ice cream in months," she whined.

"I know, you've said that five times already. Get over it; we can go back another day." I opened the front door. "Didn't mom say there would be something for us when we got home? I wonder where they are."

"There probably in our rooms, duh!" Geez, one minute she's a whiny little brat and the next she all happy 'cause she gets a present. Kids these days! But I had to hand it to her; she was a pretty smart kid.

I climbed the stairs slowly. I was about three quarters up when Chloe started to squeal. "Oh my god! Mom got me an owl! I can't believe it! I'm gonna call it Feathers!"

"So creative!" I muttered. I finished climbing the stairs and turned to my room. Lying on my bed was the new Nimbus 2008.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I screamed so loud when I saw it, I swear that the people in America probably heard me. Chloe came running from the other room.

"What? What is it? What happened?" she asked. I couldn't speak, I just gestured to the bed with my head.

She shrieked, "Oh my god. Is that the..." I nodded, stunned. "Well, why are you just standing there? Go try it out!" she cried. I grabbed the broomstick still in shock. I barely remember walking downstairs to the back door. I do however remember get on the broomstick. It was like heaven. They hadn't made a Nimbus for ages. The Firebolt and the Lightning Strikes had sold more than any Nimbus but recently they had begun to make Nimbuses and they were sleeker and faster than any other broomstick that had ever been made. Rumour had it that Harry Potter had influenced the industry and asked them to make a new Nimbus, because it had been the first broomstick that he had ever ridden on.

What the ad didn't say was how fast the broom went. When I first got on, it went so fast I almost fell off it. It must be able to go 80 miles an hour. I am not joking with you. And if it sounds fast, you should try actually riding on it. Briefly I saw Chloe come out and watch. I heard her wowed voice as she tried to talk to me. Five minutes later she was on her old Lightning Strikes broom with a Quaffle and one of our make-shift hoops. She handed me the Quaffle and headed over to the end of our backyard. We practiced until our mom came home. For the next two weeks, we practiced in the backyard or we toured London. We both became very familiar with Big Ben. We must have gone to see it at least 10 times.

On the Friday before school started, mom took me to Hogwarts for my sorting. On the way to the Headmistresses office I worried about how they sorted people. Did they make them do spells? Did we have to do a course that tested all of our strengths? By the time we were standing in the office I was so nervous my hands were shaking.

"Hello, I am Professor McGonagall."

"Hi, I'm Sophia, but you can call me Sophie. Um...I was wondering, how do you sort people?" Professor McGonagall turned around and picked up a ratty old hat. I wondered, am I going to have to turn it into something?

She handed me the hat and said, "Put it on. It will tell you if you are going to be in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin." Ok, definitely not what I had expected. I took the hat a put it on my head. All of a sudden it started to talk.

"You have a good mind, but maybe not Ravenclaw. Guess it will be...GRYFFINDOR!" I took the hat off my head and handed it back to the Professor.

"Congratulations. Gryffindor is one of the best houses. It is also my house," she smiled with a faraway look in her eyes. Great, I thought, I've got a weirdo Headmistress. I smiled at her and left the office. Now, one week later, I was standing on the platform next to the Hogwarts Express waiting to get on.

We had left at ten that morning, but had gotten stuck in traffic so we got to King Cross Station with ten minutes to go. By the time we got to the platform the train was getting ready to leave. I kissed my mom goodbye and boarded the train with my trunks. Within five minutes Chloe and I were separated. I sighed. Guess I was going to have to do this alone.

I wander around the train looking for an open compartment. Most were full, the only ones that were sort of empty were all full of younger students and there was no way I was sitting with them. Finally I found a compartment that was sort of full but it looked like it could fit one more. I knocked on the door and opened it. I looked at the floor, "Um...would it be alright if I sit in here? All the other compartments are full." I continued looking at the floor. I didn't dare look up. This way, it would be easier to leave the compartment when they shot me down.

"It's fine with me, as long as it's fine with everyone else, which it should be, unless you're wanting an autograph?"

"An autograph...why would I want an...Oh," at this point I had looked up. I was standing in Harry Potter's compartment. The Harry Potter. I felt faint. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise, um, I'll just leave."

"No, it's alright, you can stay. That's just Harry trying to be funny," it was Ginny talking to me now. Remember, I read her blog every week. "You can sit by Neville, if you don't mind."

"Thanks, really. I appreciate it. A lot," I picked up my trunk and placed it on the rack. Then I went and sat beside Neville. The girl beside him perked up.

"If you don't mind my asking, but how'd you know which one was Neville?" I looked at her, this is Luna Lovegood, I thought. Then I started to blush real hard.

"Um... I guessed," I said. All that followed was an awkward silence, which managed to last all of about two minutes. Ginny started to talk again.

"Well, I'm Ginny, and you probably already know Harry. Over there is," she pointed to Ron and Hermione, "my really annoying brother Ron and Hermione. And beside Neville is Luna."

"Hi," I said again, "My name's Sophia, but you can call me Sophie. I'm in seventh year. I just moved here from New York."

Again Ginny was the one to talk. "That's so cool. I've always wanted to go to America! Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Neville are all in seventh year too. Luna and I are in sixth. Do you know what house you're in, or are you getting sorted with the first years?"

"Um, I actually got sorted on Friday. I'm in Gryffindor."

This time, Hermione was the one who answered. "All of us are in Gryffindor, except for Luna. If you don't mind me asking, why did you move here from New York?"

"Um, well my parents divorced two years age and ever since my mom has been trying to find the perfect guy. She joined a whole bunch of online dating sites for witches and wizards, and then she met this guy and she thinks he's the 'one' so she moved us to England." All of them looked at me, Harry and Ron were the first ones to start laughing, and soon all six of them were laughing their heads off. Hermione stopped laughing first and turned towards me.

"I noticed that you had a broomstick with you. I assume you play Quidditch?" Harry stopped laughing and started to listen.

"Yeah, I um, play Chaser. Um, do any of you play?" I asked. Of course, I already knew the answer to that, thanks to the blog, but I couldn't let them know that.

"I play Seeker, Ginny plays Chasers, too, and Ron plays Keeper. What model do you have?" Harry asked.

"Well, I used to have the old Firebolt but my mom bought me the new Nimbus 2008 as a bribe." Harry looked at me. Just sat there and looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"The Nimbus 2008? It just came out a month ago! I didn't know anybody had one. I was thinking about buying one, but I wasn't sure about them. I mean, I suggested they start making them again but wasn't actually sure about how good of quality they were, so I didn't. What do you think of it?" I shot a look towards Ginny, seeing if she thought I was imposing, but she seemed to be listening as intently as Harry.

"Um, well, at first I found it overwhelming because of its speed, but after you get use to it, it's pretty awesome. If you guys want, you can try it out sometime, any of you guys." They looked surprised, all except for Hermione, who just looked sick.

"That would be amazing, thanks. So are you planning on going out for the Quidditch team? I'm team captain this year, not Harry. But I can guarantee that if I pick Harry, or should I say when, people will think it's just because we're going out."

"Yeah, I'm planning on going out for the Quidditch team. Back in New York I played on my school's team. I'm not sure I'll be up to par with you guys though." The way Ginny described their games on her blog, it sounded like they were really good. And I was pretty sure I wasn't that good.

Anyway, what I said got them talking about past Quidditch players, and who they thought was good and who they thought was bad. Soon I was filled in with all the latest Quidditch gossip and I was finally feeling like I belonged, and I realised that I couldn't wait for school to start, which would be pretty soon. The only time they stopped talking was when the trolley came with treats. Harry bought a whole bunch and they all munched on them from time to time.

"We better get our robes on, we should be near to Hogwarts now," Hermione said.

"'Elax Her-my-oh-nee," the words were mangled as they came out of Ron's mouth, mostly because he was stuffing his face with the leftover food from the trolley that Harry had bought.

"Really, Ronald, you shouldn't talk with your mouth full, it's very rude. Luna, Ginny let's go change," she started to gather her robes," you can come to, Sophie, if you like."

I stood up and grabbed my robes, "Sure, I'll come."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

By the time us girls got back, Ron, Harry, and Neville had all changed into their robes. It seemed like we hadn't been on the train for very long but as soon as I sat down, I felt the train come to a stop and the hall started to become packed with people. I quickly gathered my trunk and broomstick and followed the others outside

"Well, if it isn't Harry Potter and his _poor_ choice of friends."

"Hello, Malfoy. Did some of the leftover followers break your family out of prison? Though you would have learned by now to stay where people actually want you."

"I'd keep your mouth shut about my family, Potter," he turned to look in my direction, "who's this? If I were you sweetheart, I would pick a different crowd."

I looked him directly in the eye, and said, in the nastiest voice possible, "I guess it's a good thing I'm not you, than, isn't it."

• • •

Walking into the Great Hall was way better than I ever expected. The ceiling seemed to go on forever, but was also cast as the sky outside. I heard a wow slip out and realized it had been me who said it.

"It's been enchanted to look like that. It doesn't really open-up to the sky," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

I had already known that, but didn't say anything. I wasn't supposed to know that. I followed the five of them, Luna had already sat with the other Ravenclaw's, to the Gryffindor table. The Hall was really loud, with everyone talking, catching up with what had happened over the summer. I was introduced to Harry, Ron and Neville's roommates, Dean and Seamus. The room got quieter as the first years were led into the room. Chloe waved to me when she saw me. I waved back and smiled. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

Ginny leaned over and whispered, "Is that your sister?" I nodded. "I thought so; she looks a lot like you." I had never actually thought that Chloe looked like me. Sure we had the same straight black hair, the same large blue eyes, but I was almost 5'9" and Chloe, having taken after our mother, would probably be no taller than 5'4". Also she was rounded, due to the fact that she hadn't lost the baby fat that she still carried.

The first years were called up alphabetically, and Chloe was the third to get called, our last name Azalea. The hat seemed to have no trouble decided which house Chloe was going to be put in. I clapped proudly as she walked over to my table. She squeezed in beside me and took my hand. I guess she was a little intimidated by a new place to. I squeezed her hand, hoping to comfort her. After all the first years were sorted, with the Gryffindor table feeling a bit crammed, Professor McGonagall stood up to talk.

"Welcome back, fellow Hogwarts students, and welcome to all you new students. This year will be slightly different than before, due to the reconstruction of Hogwarts. There will be no classes on the fifth floor this term. We do hope, however, that by mid-November all repairs will have been made. Students must see their head house in order to receive their schedule. This year we must welcome two new teachers to the staff. Mr. Falcon will be teaching Potions, and Mr. Slate will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts. I ask that you all show them respect. One more thing, enjoy the feast!"

As if by magic, (pun intended), food appeared on the table. Hungrily, all the students dug in, me included. When I thought I was full, more food appeared on the table, replacing the now empty dishes. I grabbed a tart and took a huge bite. A bunch of flavours exploded in my mouth all at once. I reached for another one at the same time as Neville. Our hands touched and I gasped and pulled my hand back. I looked at Neville and gave him an I'm-sorry-about-that smile. He gave me one back. I looked away first.

• • •

I was glad to find out that Ginny and Hermione were my roommates for the year. There was another girl too but I didn't catch her name. She was a quiet girl and didn't talk much. We stayed up until one in the morning getting to know one another better and getting me caught up on the Hogwarts gossip. I learned more that night than I ever learned off of Ginny's blog, like the time Harry and Ron ran into Ginny and Dean making out, sorry _snogging_, in the hallway and that Ron and Hermione's first kiss was during the war against Voldemort. We also went over our schedules. I had Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology. I had always dreamed of being an auror for the Ministry for Magic, but it didn't become real until I started going to Hogwarts. All of the best aurors came from Hogwarts, and only a selected few were chosen from all the schools in the U.S.

"So, you want to become an auror? That's so cool! It's exactly what we all want to do, except for Neville and Luna. Neville wants to teach Herbology and Luna either wants to help her father write the Quibbler or just experiment," Ginny said.

"I also want to continue helping house elves, in honour of Dobby, you can help us if you want," Hermione said.

"Sure, I'd love to help. What do we do? Donate money, get people to sign pledge sheets?"

Ginny laughed softly, "More like knitting hats and scarf's for them. We haven't gotten past that yet."

"But we will one day. All the important witches and wizards will see that it's the right thing to do," Hermione said. She added softly, "Even Ronald."

• • •

By the time I had woken up the next morning, Ginny and Hermione were already in the Great Hall. I slid in beside them and grabbed a piece of toast.

"I don't know how you two do it," I grumbled. I spread some weird kind of marmalade on my toast and took a bite.

"Do what?" Harry asked as he slid in beside Ginny.

"Get up so early, we were awake until two in the morning, for Christ sakes." I replied.

"Well I hope you're rested enough," Harry said, "Today's the day quidditch tryouts start, right Ginny?"

"Oh yeah," She gave him a grin, "Hope you're ready!"

• • •

It felt good to be on my broomstick again. The tryouts were easy enough, we had to be able to throw the quaffle in the direct of the hoop with some sort of force and dodge the bludgers fairly well. By the end of tryouts, Ginny had made up her mind about the team.

"Alright everybody, great tryouts! Unfortunately, only seven people are needed to make a team. I have chosen six other players to fill the position. Ron, you'll play keeper, Harry you'll play seeker, um let's see, Sophie and Demelza Robins, along with me, and our beaters will be Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote. Thanks to all of you, you all did fantastic!" Ginny gave everyone a big smile and then ask her team to come and see her. I was glad I had made the team.

As soon a she turned to face us, Ginny stopped smiling, "I watched Slytherin's tryouts this morning. They have some really good players. Also, Luna told me about Ravenclaw's quidditch team has the best players they've ever had in years. I really believe this is the year we win the cup. I will not hesitate to pull you from the team and replace you, if I need to." Ginny turned to look at all of us, "who wants to change?" She grinned, and started going towards the change room. I watched as Harry ran to catch up with her and gave her a kiss, sorry snog, on the cheek. I also saw how Hermione gave Ron a big hug, and even from where I was standing I could see his ears go red when he hugged her back. I felt strangely alone.

I started towards the change room, and managed to see Neville out of the corner of my eye.

"Hello Neville," I called. I changed direction and started heading for Neville.

"Hello Sophie, great tryouts and congratulations!"

"Thanks Neville. Um, I have to change but I'll see you at dinner right?"

"I guess, Sophie, I was wondering..."

"Yes, Neville?" I felt my heart start to beat faster.

"Would you," he started to blush and then stammered," help me with, um, potions?" He smiled at me weakly.

I tried to hide my disappointment when I replied, "Of course, Neville, any time." I gave him a smile in return and went on to the change room. The whole way there I felt like I was going to cry and the only thing that stopped me was the thought of being called a baby.

I walked cautiously back to the change room. I was still unfamiliar with the grounds and it was darkish outside. I jumped when I heard a branch snap behind me. It's only an animal, I told myself. But I still quickened my pace.

"Where are you going?" I spun around to face Malfoy.

"What do you want?" I snarled.

"What a temper, but I find your accent quite adorable. I only wanted to ask you a question." I looked behind him and saw, not that it surprised me, the two goons that I had seen with him the day on the train.

"Why," he continued, "would you want to help Longbottom with his potions, if he is not taking potions?"

"I don't see why any of that is your business, Malfoy," I said. But I have to say, I was quite surprised. Why didn't Neville just ask me out if that's what he wanted? Sure he's a bit shy but, jeez, making up a random subject is not exactly what I would call slick. I noticed that the goons were holding something, or rather someone.

"Let him go, he hasn't done anything to you!"

"Hasn't done anything to me? Hasn't done anything to me? Me and Longbottom have a long history, don't we?" He turned around. I took this moment to attack.

"_Aguamenti!" _I shouted. Sure it wasn't the best attacking spell, but it surprise Malfoy and his 'friends' enough that they let go of Neville. He headed towards the changing room at his fastest speed. Well at least that's what it looked like to me. I stood there a couple of seconds longer, only because I was laughing so hard. I took off after Neville, giggling to myself the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Neville was almost at the change room when I finally caught up with him. We both slowed to a walk, momentarily out of breath.

"Hey, sorry about that, Neville. Malfoy is horrible."

"It's not your fault, Sophie. It's mine. I'm the one who tried to ask you out."

"Why didn't you just come out and say it though Neville, instead of just making up some excuse?"

"I never thought, you'd have said yes. Also, I know Malfoy was waiting to ask you and I guess I got scared."

"Well, I would have said yes to you, but never in a million years, would I have said yes to Malfoy. He's a horrible person, who comes from a horrible family."

"You wouldn't have said yes to Malfoy?"

"Definitely not."

"Well, would you like to go out sometime?" His started to blush when he said this.

"Sure, Neville. We go to Hogsmead next month. How about then?"

"Sure, that'd be great."

"Now, I really do have to get changed, Neville. I'll see you at dinner."

"Yeah."

"Watch out for Malfoy and his goons." He gave me a smile and turned away.

I walked in to with a big smile on my face. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were still there.

"Where've you been, Sophie? We've been waiting for you for almost thirty minutes," Ron asked me.

"Well, first I was talking to Neville, up by the quidditch patch. And then as I was walking here Malfoy stopped me, because he was mad. See, Neville tried to ask me out, and Malfoy didn't like it, but I just sprayed him with water and they let go of Neville, and we both ran here. Um, are we going to dinner?" I had to turn away from them because I had started to blush when I said Neville tried to ask me out. When I turned back around, they were still staring at me.

"I, um, have to change, I'll be right back," I mumbled. I grabbed my robes and went into a cubicle. When I came back out only Ginny was there.

"So, when are you and Neville going out?" She asked.

"Um, the next time we go to Hogsmead. How'd you know I even said yes?"

"Well, it was obvious that you liked him and he liked you back. It was only a matter of time. Me and Hermione were going to set you two up if he didn't ask you or you didn't ask him. Are you ready to go to supper?" She grinned and looped her arm through mine and we walked off to the Great Hall.

The weeks passed quickly, and I almost couldn't believe it when it was November, and we were going to Hogsmead. When we got up that morning, Ginny and Hermione help me figure out what I was going to wear, fixed my hair for me and walked beside me as we walked down the stairs to the great hall. I saw Neville waiting at the bottom of the stairs for with Harry, Ron, and Luna and felt my heart skip a beat at the sight of him. I was glad that Hermione and Ginny were beside me. I was more glad that they were coming with me. We were going on a triple date, plus one, apparently. I hadn't known that Luna was coming until earlier today. Her boyfriend Avery was busy tonight and couldn't go. I hate to say so, but Luna makes me so jealous. I'm sure that if I hadn't come, her and Neville would have ended up together.

I was glad that Hermione and Ginny were coming though, because it would be easier to talk around Neville that way. I didn't need for this to be anymore awkward than it already was. And as much as I appreciated Hermione and Ginny being there, I wished that my mom was here giving me advice. I mean, I hated how she moved us here, for some guy, but sometimes you just need to talk to your mom. I was pretty excited though, because this was the first time I've ever been to Hogsmead and just that was pretty thrilling. I had read so much about it and Hermione and Ginny had filled me in quite a bit to.

We all went to the Three Broomsticks for dinner, but I guess Hermione and Ginny got a sense that I wanted to talk to Neville by myself.

"Ron, I think we should go to Honeydukes, you know catch up with Georges competition."

"Oh that's a great idea! George has been bugging me about that for weeks, let's go."

"Harry, I think we should head back to the castle," Ginny said, "You know we have things to, umm, study," she flashed him a mysterious grin. He gave one back and grabbed her hand, slipping his arm around her shoulder on the way out.

That left just me and Neville sitting at the table with Luna. She didn't seem to get why everyone was leaving, but after a minute of awkward silence, she did.

"Dad wants me to see if i can find some sleeping Snarkles. They sleep in hollow logs, you know. I think I'll go look for some now. See you guys later."

"Umm, Neville, I heard that there's a place called the shrieking shack, and I really want to see it, so do you think you could show it to me?"

"Oh yeah, I know where that is, c'mon."

We walk outside and I took Neville's hand. He looked at our hands intertwined and smiled and we walked towards the shrieking shack.

"So, do you know why it's called the shrieking shack? Because that's kind of a weird name if you think about it, I mean you don't just call any building that."

"Oh, well when Harry's dad was at Hogwarts, his friend Professor Lupin was bitten by a werewolf, and when the moon was full he would lock himself in the house and people could hear him screaming and called it the shrieking shack because they thought that ghost lived there, and everyone was afraid to go near it."

"Wow, that's scary, have you ever met Professor Lupin?" I asked, I wasn't trying to pry.

"Yeah, he died fighting Voldemort, left his son Teddy behind. Harry's his godfather, but still being in school, Teddy has to live with his grandma, which isn't so bad."

"No I guess not, but if it were me, I would miss my parents, wouldn't you?" I looked at him and managed to see him look away.

"Yeah, I would."

• •

When we got to the shrieking shack, we both just stared at it. I leaned over and put my head on Neville's shoulder. Neither of us heard the footsteps approaching us from behind.

"That was a cute little conversation, Soph, now do you want to know why Longbottom and I have a long history? It actually goes back to what went on between his parents and my aunt," Malfoy asked mockingly.

I shot a look at Neville so quickly that I was sure Malfoy hadn't seen it. "Leave him alone Malfoy, why don't you leave before you and your goons get hurt," I snarled.

"I find it adorable when you snarl, Soph, but I don't think you should be fighting Longbottom's battles, do you Goyle?" The one I assumed was Goyle grunted in agreement. "Maybe we should see how well he can handle it." But Malfoy was so busy telling me to let Neville fight his own battles, he didn't realise that Neville had taken his wand out.

"Expelliarmus!" Neville said it three times and in a matter of seconds had all three of their wands, and while they now had no powers magically they still had their fist, and started to advance towards Neville, looking for blood.

I slid my wand into my hand, feeling its power course through me, and thought, "Stupefy!" They wouldn't hear me because I had only thought it but they all fell to the ground. Neville looked at me, and I smile. Went over, grabbed his hand and we started back to the castle. Before we left the clearing I stopped, and looking back to make sure that Malfoy was watching, I kissed Neville.

• •

When we got back to the common room, no one was there, but I knew that Hermione and Ginny were upstairs waiting to pounce. I kissed Neville good night, and walked up the stairs feeling that tingle all over, not wanting to share with Ginny and Hermione what had happened tonight, but I knew they would beat it out of me if they had to.

Just like I thought, when I opened the door Ginny and Hermione were sitting on my bed looking at me expectantly. Our other roommate, whose name, I learned, was Clary, was already asleep. "What do you want to know?" I asked, in defeat. Just looking at their faces made me break.

"Where'd you guys go?"

"What'd you do?"

"Did you kiss him?"

"Did you kiss him more than once?"

"Slow down guys I can only answer one at a time," I giggled. "We went to go see the Shrieking Shack, and then Malfoy and his 'friends' showed up. It was pretty exciting. Neville disarmed them and I stupefy them. And then I kissed Neville. It was magical, like everything you would expect it to be." Ginny and Hermione looked at me stunned, but I was too busy reliving the moment when me and Neville first kissed that I didn't notice they had their mouth opened. Ginny was the first to recover.

"Malfoy showed up? Why? What did he want?"

"Yeah, he wanted to tell me about the 'history' his aunt and Neville's parents have. Anyways do you guys know what it is? Because the way Malfoy said it, it didn't seem like he was lying."

Ginny looked at Hermione, but Hermione shook her head and frowned. "I think you should hear it from Neville, not from one of us."

I looked at both of them, and they both looked sad. I felt bad, what if Neville wouldn't tell me? I didn't like it when people keep secrets from me. I mean that doesn't mean I can't keep secrets, but I, myself, am a very open person. Like, when my mom told me a few weeks after she had made plans to move, I was pissed. You don't keep secrets from your family, you tell them right away. And If Neville couldn't be open, I didn't think our relationship would work.

• •

_In a hidden house, that sits in a muggle suburb._

Bellatrix Lestrange paced back and forth. She was waiting for her owl to come back. She had to get a different one every day, which wasn't easy when you were hiding in a muggle suburb. She had received letters from her nephew, Draco, almost every day since school had started. The first explaining how he hated Hogwarts but there was a feisty new girl. And the most recent ones being about how she and the Longbottom child were going out.

Bellatrix had a lot of anger build up, that was mostly directed to Neville. She had tortured his parent when he was just a baby, to get information for the Dark Lord, and now they spent their life in Saint Mungo's Hospital. Neville had never gotten to know his parents the way he should have, and Bellatrix was glad. She believed he deserved it. During the Great War, he killed Nagini, and also helped Potter in killing the Dark Lord.

Bellatrix wanted to get back at both of them but knew it would be hard to get near Potter now that he had almost all of every witch and wizard in the world behind him, but Neville was the forgotten one, the one no one had ever remembered. And he was Bellatrix's target. And judging by Malfoy's letter, she knew how to get him to come to her.

• •

**A/N: At this point the pov goes nack to Sophie**

The next day, when I woke up, I thought about what Ginny had said last night, and decided to ask Neville later. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my stuff for my first class. Then I headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Like usual Ginny and Hermione were already there.

"Hey sleepy head," Ginny said, " I was wondering, well actually my mom was, if you want to spend Christmas at our house. I mean Hermione and Harry are, and I know how mad you are at your mom for moving you out here. And how you'll probably have to spend Christmas with her new boyfriend, who you don't even know, so I just thought it be a good idea."

"Really? I could spend Christmas Holidays with you guys? That would be great. I'll ask my mom, but I don't think she'll mind, because she still trying to make me happy," I gave them a smile and started to eat my toast.

"Also, don't forget that we have quidditch practice tonight, because we have a game in two days." Ginny said.

"Oh, yeah, thanks for reminding me, I had other things on my mind," I smiled again jut as Neville walked into the room. I felt my smile get even bigger, and heard Hermione mutter, "Careful, you're going to blind one of us."


	5. Chapter 5

Malfoy watched as Neville walked over to Sophie and gave her a peck on her cheek. Foul, ungrateful brat, Malfoy thought. He wanted to torture Sophie while Neville watched. He smiled at the thought, knowing full well he would never have the guts to carry out that action. He felt something wet on his pants, and realised he had been squeezing his goblet so hard it had broken in his hand. The glass itself had disappeared, doing no damage to his hand. He heard Potter laugh across the room and looked up to see their "group" watching him. He quickly glanced at McGonagall before flashing them the finger. He watched as Potter's face turned to disgust and Sophie's face go all surprised. He liked that about her. She wore her emotions on her sleeve, and he knew that was going to be fun later when he caught up with his aunt. He turned to Goyle, who didn't know about the plan, he thought that Bellatrix was dead, everyone did. He snarled as he thought of the day Molly Weasley thought that she had killed Bellatrix. But Bellatrix had pretended to be dead until he had come for her. He had saved her, hidden her from everyone, gave her money, she owed everything to him.

"I'm going to the bathroom. I'll see you in class." Malfoy hurried out of the Great Hall. He rushed up to the tower and quickly scribbled a note to his aunt.

_Aunt,_

_The plan needs to be put into action soon. Maybe in February. I will send the package to you, with explicit instructions on how to use it. If you do not follow the instructions carefully, the subject may die, and it cannot, the other subject must watch. I will be in contact later. Your supplies are tucked under the stone by the dwarf. You will find all that you need and everything that you have asked for. Some were very hard to obtain, I hope you are grateful. My father is starting to wonder where some things are going. I think mother is catching on, but not to worry; father is too ignorant to figure it out._

_Your Nephew_

Malfoy chose the oldest looking owl and tied the letter to its leg, and set it on its way, watching as it disappeared into the distance. He's plan with Sophie was starting to fall into place.

**N/A: POV goes back to Sophie**

After breakfast I had a free period before potions, and I took that time to write a letter to my mom asking her if I could spend the holidays with the Weasley's. I hadn't written to her in a while she still had no idea about me and Neville, but I wasn't sure this was exactly the time to tell her.

_Mom_

_I know this is our first Christmas in Britain, but the friends I've made here were wondering if I could spend Christmas holidays with them. It's Mr and Mrs Weasley if you were wondering. I'm sure that you've heard of them. I'll be sleeping in Ginny's room and Hermione will be there too. I am begging here, that you let me go! Please. Also I did make the quidditch team here. I am loving it. And better yet, I've met a boy. His name is Neville Longbottom and he wants to be a Herbology teacher. We've been on one date, but I think I am falling for him! No enough to move across the ocean for him though. Sorry that was uncalled for, I know. And yes as you may have guessed, I am trying to guilt you into this-_

I knew I didn't have to tell mom that, considering we had been best friends since before dad had left. And the part about Neville, I knew that from the first sentence I wrote she would get a sense of how much I like Neville. She would definitely not be mad about the part pertaining Neville. I could just imagine her laughing at it.

_I'm sure that if you have been talking to Chloe, you have already heard a lot about Neville. Oh and Chloe is doing fine. Don't worry I talk to her everyday to make sure. I let her use my nimbus sometimes, so that she can practice flying, but between you and me she really doesn't need to practice. I'm sure you are dying to know all about Neville. SO here it is. He is the sweetest guy in the whole world! But he is a little bit of a scaredy cat sometimes. He is adorable and funny, and really sensitive. He carries my books for me, and holds my hand in the hallway. He makes me feel like I'm a bubble floating in the air, and nothing can pop the bubble. Except one thing. His name is Draco Malfoy. I mean the name just says it all. He is so vile. He got really angry when I went out with Neville, that he followed us on our date. He is horrible and he is always watching me. It is so creepy. But anyway. So what do you think about me being away for Christmas? Maybe Chloe will want to have one of her friends over, and you can have Christmas with them and Nick, or whatever his name is. Oh look at that, potions is going to start soon, and I can't be late. The professor is nuts, but for some reason he thinks I'm a good student._

_Love ya lots, Sophie_

I folded up the letter and wrote my mom's name on it and then gave it to Butternut, my owl. I gathered my books, and started down the stairs. I met Hermione at the door of the common room. Hermione had been in ancient runes that she had recently gotten back into. We walked to potions together stopping for a moment to wait for Harry and Ron who had been playing pranks on the first years. They had been told off numerous times by Professor McGonagall not to, but that didn't seem to stop them at all, and after a while Professor McGonagall just stopped telling them off. I was looking forward to potions, I always did. It's been my favourite class since I started school, and it doesn't help that I'm good at it either. Professor Falcon seemed to like Harry an awful lot, Hermione too. He seemed to like me well enough, but never actually could remember Ron's name. Sometimes I felt sorry for him, I mean everyone knows him as Harry Potter's best friend, he isn't exceptionally smart, but he is really nice. And Hermione seems to like him well enough.

The only thing I hated about potions, and I do mean the only thing, is that we share the period with the Slytherin's. I usually don't mind, but since mine and Malfoy's encounter this morning, I was definitely not looking forward to it. At least Neville was spared. He doesn't have to take Potions considering he wants to be a Herbology teacher. I was glad that I had people with me though and I didn't have to go in alone. Sure enough as we walked in, Malfoy snarled and stopped talking to Goyle.

"Maybe if we ignore him, he won't talk to us," I said hopefully.

"If only we should be that lucky," Hermione muttered.

"Look what the cat brought in, or should I say threw up?" Malfoy said coldly. Goyle laughed noisily, while Harry and Ron shot them cruel looks. Luckily Professor Falcon walked in, just as Malfoy was saying that.

"Draco, I know that Professor Snape may have tolerated that fowl language but I will not. Please excuse yourself from this class, and return only when and if you decide not to use that language. As for the rest of you, get out your books. Today we will be making wideye. Which is the antidote to which potion? Ah, Miss. Azalea."

I looked up at the sound of my name to see everyone staring at me. I knew the answer, of course, I just don't like when teachers pick me to answer a question. "Umm the wideye is the, uhh, antidote to the potion, uhh, ummm, I do know this! Oh! Of course, the Draught of Living Death, right?"

"Correct Miss. Azalea. Five points to Gryffindor. Mr. Malfoy, did I not ask you to leave?"

"Well, you did but you also told me to come back if I changed my mind, and I have."

"Mr. Malfoy, I did not mean today, now go, I've had enough of you."

I turned to see Harry and Ron smirk and wave goodbye to Malfoy. That set me and Hermione off both of us giggling into our hands, hoping that Falcon wouldn't look over at us as he explained how to make it. I saw Harry take out a book from his bag that I hadn't seen before.

"Harry, what is that?" I whispered.

"Umm, it's an old potion book that I used a couple years ago. It helped me a lot and now since I am currently not doing so well, I thought I'd go and find it. Only don't let on to Hermione about me using it."

"Umm, not sure that's possible she can see and hear you right know."

"Harry, you mustn't use that book. Do you remember what happened the last time?"

"Of course Hermione, how could I not, but somebody needs to use it, and it may as well be me!"

Hermione had nothing to say to that, only shooting Harry a disapproving look.

"C'mon Hermione. Otherwise it'll just go to waste."

"Honestly Ron, you don't always have to agree with Harry!"

"I know, but he's my potion's partner, with the potion masters book. Do you honestly think I'm going to tell him not to use it?"

"Fine, you and Harry can get into loads of trouble with it. You do know that it doesn't have all the required potions in it for this year, right?"

"Yes, Hermione, that's why I went to Snape's old office, Professor McGonagall thought it was because I needed to find a memento to remind me of him, and took his copy of the seventh year potions. So if I really need to, I can use that."

"No children, stop bickering. Go to your cauldrons." I said, copying Professor Falcon's voice.

"Wow, Soph, that was just like Falcon's voice, that was amazing I actually thought that he was standing right there." Hermione said looking at me. The truth is that that is my other secret talent. I can imitate anyone's voice to the exact pitch. Something Chloe finds extremely annoying. I gave Hermione a smile and then walked over to our cauldron. I knew that with Harry's book, he had a chance of being better than me, but that definitely was not going to happen. I could brew wideye with my eyes shut.

"Well, Harry, I think you have a little competition this year. From what I heard from Professor Slughorn, you are quite the potion man. But it seems that Miss Sophie has manage to brew the wideye as close to perfection as the wizard who invented it. It seems you'll have to work a little harder, my boy." I knew that that was as close to a compliment as I could get out of Professor Falcon, and I chose to cherish it.

"Humph! I say you just got lucky Soph! Next time, I'll have you beat!" Harry was saying as we walked out of the classroom.

"Maybe, but I doubt it. I can brew almost anything in my sleep. I inherited it from my dad's side. They go way back, my dad is a potions teacher, too. That's what I want to be. It seems to be the only thing I'm good at."

"Oh come on, you're not that bad at Defence Against the Dark Arts," Ginny said.

"Well, ya, but that's in class, outside I'm as useless as a dish rag. Like one time, in New York, these two guys came up to me and Chloe and I totally froze, and finally someone came, but only because Chloe was screaming loud enough to wake the dead."

"Maybe you could get Harry to help you, he helped a lot of people a couple of years ago with Dumbledore's army," Neville said as he walked up, "I use to not be able to do the Expelliarmus spell, but now I can do it any time."

"That'd be great. Harry, you don't mind do you?" I asked.

"No, I'm not sure how to go about it though. Lupin would have known for sure." I saw Harry's pained expression written quite clearly on his face.

"Still dreamy about your precious Lupin, are you Potter? Thought you might be satisfied with your poor little girlfriend."

"Shut you face Malfoy." Harry said angrily.

"Or I'll shut it for you," I said.

"I like my girls feisty. I'd hold on to her tightly Longbottom, she won't be yours for long."

"Well, I sure as hell won't ever be yours, so I don't see why it's your concern."

"We'll see about that, won't we." And with that he stalked off, with Goyle following behind.

"God, I can't stand him! He is so repulsive!" I was furious with Malfoy. He was horrible!

"Just ignore him Soph, he's vile, always has been." Ginny reached out and squeezed my arm.

"Ya, I know, but I wish someone could put him in his place once and for all." Neville reached over and took my hand as we walked to class. It was great to know he was there. Sometimes when Malfoy shows up Neville finds the perfect excuse to leave. One time he even claimed he had a migraine and had to go see Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Ward, even though everyone knew that Hermione could have cured his migraine in a second. I mean, I get that sometimes Malfoy is really awful to him, but it tends to get on my nerves that he won't stand up for himself. What can I say, that's the kind of person I am. "I mean, he thinks he's so cool, but it seems his only friend is that Goyle person, and I can see why."

"We've been thinking the same thing for years," Harry said.

"Ya, and every time we try to tell him otherwise, he gets all mad!" Ron said, in an awed voice. Both him and Harry burst out laughing.

"Boys!"Hermione said in a frustrated voice.

"Ya, you can't live with them, you can't live without 'em!" I said. I smiled at Hermione and Ginny as we entered the class.

"Good morning class, today we will be covering the three curses that will send you to Azkaban. Now can anyone tell me what they are categorized as?" Mr. Slate asked.

"Excuse me professor, but we covered those a couple years ago." Hermione said, shooting a look towards Neville, so quickly that I would have missed it, if I hadn't been looking at Neville.

"Ahh, you have? Well let's just refresh your memory Miss. Granger. You are not to learn about these curses until your six year, until recently, they changed it to your seventh, so there is no possible way you have already covered this material, Miss. Granger. Now can anyone tell me what they are called." He said rather impatiently. "Yes, Miss. Azalea, go on."

"Well, I believe you are talking about the three unforgivable curses?" I questioned.

"Yes, that is correct, can you name them?"

"Well there's the Imperius curse, which is used to control other people or things, the Killing curse, which I believe explains itself, and the Cruciatus curse, which is used to torture people." The moment I said the Cruciatus curse I saw Neville flinch out of the corner of my eye.

"Very good, Miss. Azalea. Now there is no spell that can protect you from these three spells, and I certainly do not intend to teach you how to perform these spells. So you may be wondering why I have even begun to discuss them. Well, I am going to start with the history of the spells..." Mr. Slate dragged on and on about the wizards who first created these spells. We were suppose to take notes, I assume, but all I could think about was why Neville had flinched, and why Hermione had been shooting him glances throughout the class. I guess Mr. Slate must have noticed that I wasn't paying attention, because he stopped talking. "Miss. Azalea, can you tell us the name if the wizard who created the Imperious curse was?"

I blinked a few times before responding, "No, professor, sorry."

"It was Isaac Wilfred Baldric, Miss. Azalea, now would you care to tell us what is so much more interesting that this?" He gazed at me coolly. But before I could even think of an answer, Ron and Harry came to my rescue.

"I can't imagine anything being more interesting than this," Harry said in a stage whisper to Ron.

"I agree mate, although the robes Professor McGonagall was wearing this morning is just a tad bit more interesting."

"Weasley, Potter, do you wish to miss out on your upcoming quidditch game?" Mr. Slate said as he turned to face them.

"Oh, Professor, honestly, they were just joking around." Ginny pleaded.

"Miss. Weasley, is it to my understanding that you too would like to miss out?" Mr. Slate looked at all three of them as they shook their heads. "Good, now as I was saying, Gregory was..." Even though I had just gotten into trouble, I still found myself wondering about Neville and Malfoy, and hoped Mr. Slate wouldn't notice my vacant expression for the second time.

I left Defence Against the Dark Arts quickly, before anyone could catch up. I was head to the library to see if I could find Neville's name came up anywhere. Unfortunately the one thing I didn't count on was Malfoy.

"Hey Soph, finally get enough of Longbottom?" He asked as he stepped in front of me.

"No way, never! And stop calling me that. It's a privilege only my friends get," I snarled.

"Have I mentioned how much I love that snarl?" Malfoy inquired.

"Never," I said sarcastically, and began to walk around him. It didn't quite work as I had hoped; he just started to walk beside me.

"Where are you going? The library? Why, curious about Neville?"

"N-noo. Looking up research for, um, Slate's."

"What do you have to look up? And anyway, why don't you just ask that mud blood, Granger?"

"I'd like you not to refer to Hermione like that," I said.

"I'd like you to go out with me."

"What part of NO do you not understand? I don't want to go out with you! You're vile and repulsive, not to mention a Slytherin! And if you haven't noticed I am going out with Neville Longbottom. He is my BOYFRIEND!" I yelled at him. He stared at me with shock. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned around. Professor McGonagall was standing behind me with a weird look on her face. I felt myself starting to blush.

"Miss. Azalea, although I am one of those people who believe that you should not let your anger build up, if you are going to have any further outbursts, please try to do so outside. As for you Mr. Malfoy, I trust you will no longer badger Miss. Azalea." She gave him a pointed look and strode off. I gave him a stern glare and went off to the library.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update guys, but I finally finished chapter 6, and I working on chapter 7. Please, please, please review and tell me what you think. **

I must have spent at least two hours in the library, luckily I had a free period, so I didn't have to go to class, and lunch was right after that. Unfortunately, Hermione and Ginny must have wondered where I had wandered off to and had come to find me. It was also quite unfortunate that I hadn't been able to find Neville's last name anywhere.

"Sophie, why are you cooped up in the library, Neville was starting to worry. Usually, I'm the one in the library."

"Oh, just doing some research," I said hoping to sound casual. Apparently Ginny wasn't fooled, because she raised both her eyebrows at me.

"For what? We haven't been assigned any major homework this week," Hermione state, she looked quite worried, which I'm sure was just due to the fact that she was concerned about not getting whatever homework I was working on done in time.

"Just trying to catch up in Slate's class, is all. I mean I kinda zoned out today, as you may have noticed." I gave them a small smile, and started to gather my stuff.

"Oh, ya, what was that all about," Ginny asked, a funny expression on her face.

"Oh, nothing, just day dreaming," I smiled, "so, what were you saying about Neville?" I linked arms with them and steered them out of the library. We walked down the hallway, stopping only to great Sir Nearly Headless Nick.

"Well, I guess he was just worried, because you rushed off so fast, and we all saw that outburst with Malfoy. I mean we were trying to catch up with you before class," Ginny said, "But after you yelled at Malfoy, Neville said you probably would rather to be left alone."

"See, he already knows me," I winked at them.

When we walked into the common room, Harry and Ron were pouring over the potion book.

"Harry, you can't honestly be thinking that you should keep that book, especially with what happened last year!" Hermione said.

"Ya, Harry, it'd be mad," Ginny added. I looked at them ping-ponging between the girls and the guys.

"What happened last year?" I ask.

"Nothing," Harry said at exactly the same time Ginny and Hermione said "Malfoy."

"Oh man," I groaned, "Why is it every time we have a problem it always relates back to Malfoy?"

"Because Malfoy's the root of the problem," Ron said.

"Exactly," Harry agreed, "and it's not going to happen again, Hermione, I promise not to use any spells unless I know what they're used for,"

Hermione glared at both boys, "I still don't approve,"

"Hermione, you never approve of anything we do," Harry said. Ron grinned and he and Harry turned back to the book.

"Boys," I say, "Speaking of which, I'm off to find Neville, see ya guys later," On my way out I heard Ron say, "American's talk weird,"

"Honestly Ronald, grow up," I heard Hermione retort. I smiled at that as I walked through the portrait hole.

I found Neville outside by the pond, pouring over a Herbology book. That boy, if he wasn't near plants, he had a book of plants with him. I swear he had a separate trunk just for his books.

"Hey," I said as a slid onto the hill beside him.

"Oh, hello Soph,"

"What's your book about? I mean I know it's about plants and stuff, but is it, like about how to use them for medicine, or where to find them," I knew I was rambling but I was nervous because I wasn't sure how Neville was feeling about seeing me yelling at Malfoy and about telling practically the whole school that we were dating. I mean, he seemed like the kind of person who liked to keep things under wraps, and not have everyone know about his private life.

"Just random facts about certain types of plants and their basic uses."

"So, um, about the incident in the hallway, with Malfoy," I let the sentence hang there between us, wondering why I had even brought it up.

"What about it?" I hated how cold he sounded.

"I'm sorry I announced it to the whole school, I didn't mean to, but Malfoy just gets under my skin and I just had to tell him off,"

"Ya Soph, well maybe you should find other ways to deal with your issues, than by letting the whole school know about our private life." He closed his book and stood up.

"Neville wait, I'm sorry, really, but it's not that big of a deal, I mean people were going to find out eventually," I stood up following him as he walked back towards the school.

"Ya, Soph, eventually, but maybe I wasn't ready for it so soon."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask my voice cracking. He turned around and looked at me. I tried to blink back tears but failed. I felt one rushing down my face. What surprised me more than the tears was Neville. He reached up and wiped off the tear, cradling my chin in his hands. "I'm sorry," I whispered. He didn't answer, just kissed me lightly.

"Well, I guess if they already know," he said, and took my hand. We walked back to school hand in hand, oblivious to everyone else, until Chloe showed up.

"Hey Soph, I heard about the, uhh," She looked down at our hands, "Oh," She looked embarrassed and started to blush.

"Umm, Neville, I'll see you in the common room? This is Chloe, my sister; I'll just be a few." I hugged him and watched him walk up the steps.

"So it's true? How could you not tell me?" She questioned, hurt in her voice and eyes.

"I'm sorry, Chloe, just it's so sudden and with quidditch and everything, I'm sorry." I tried to count how many times I had said sorry today in my head, and failed.

"It's not the telling me part, as much as the telling the whole school before me part."

"Look, Chloe I really am sorry."

"Beside's I thought you were dating that Collin guy, back in New York," she said.

"Shhh, no I broke it off with him. Only he isn't taking it so well. I've told him I've met someone else, don't tell anyone about him, alright," I glared at her. I had been dating Collin, until recently, I wrote him a letter explaining that I'd met someone else, but he had sent me numerous letters, telling me the air was bad, and I needed to come to my senses. I mean it must have been a first for him, being the dumpee and not the dumper. It wasn't like he was gruesome ugly, in fact if he went to a normal muggle school, he would have probably been the most popular guy there, but we hardly had any chemistry, and all he talked about was how much he loved football. Boring.

"Ya, ok, but just don't hurt him, ok; he looks like he needs you."

"Thanks for the advice; sis, but I wouldn't hurt him."

She went back to her friends, giving me one more glance, before forgetting me.

The next two days passed in a blur, as I waited for our first quidditch game. Neville and I took walks during the day around the grounds, him telling me about things had happened when he was in his first years. At breakfast, on the morning of the quidditch game, Butternut dropped two letters in my lap. The first one was from my mom, a response to the one I had wrote earlier that week. I ripped open the letter quickly.

Sophie

I think spending Christmas with your friends is a great idea. Chloe also wants to spend Christmas with her new friends, so it will just be me and Nick (you got it right!). I'll send you some money to buy presents, just tell me how much. I think Neville sounds like a lovely boy. I hope I get to meet him! I'm glad to hear that you and Chloe still talk, she wrote me earlier this week and seemed a little upset. Maybe you could cheer her up. I think she is missing dad. Anyways, have a good Christmas, see you in the summer!

Love Mom

I looked at the other envelope, and was surprised to see it was from my friend April. I had written her a couple of letters but she had never written back, which why I no longer refer to her as my best friend. I opened the envelope expecting sorry's and a lot of x's and o's. But life never goes as expected.

Sophie,

I'm writing to tell you that I started seeing Collin a few days ago. He was broken hearted after you broke up with him. I think you're being rather selfish, dumping him just kz you suck at relationships. I hope you're doing well at Hogwarts. I've been extremely busy that's why I didn't write...

It just went on to say how Louis broke up with Gina and other gossip so I crumpled it into a ball and lit it on fire. She hadn't even bothered to sign the damn thing. Neville looked at me with concern, but I told him it was just nerves. I turned to Ginny.

"My mom says that I can spend Christmas with you guys," I said, "I'm sooo glad, can't imagine having to spend Christmas with her and Nick."

"That's great, I'll let my mom know, and could I borrow Butternut?" She asked.

"Sure, go ahead, she's probably faster than the owls here, aren't you girl," I said as I stroked her head. I quickly ate a piece of toast before heading out with the rest of the quidditch team. All of us were pretty nervous, not only because it was our first game, but it also happened to be against Slytherin, so there was all the Gryffindor's pressuring us to win, along with Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. But I was pretty confident; we had a pretty strong team,

"Alright everyone let's get a move on. We need to get ready," Ginny said when she sent Butternut off. We all hurried to the change room. My heart was practically in my throat by the time we got to the pitch. Luna was doing the commentary so I didn't have to worry about Neville. I watched Malfoy walk on to the pitch, dreading it more so than I had thought I would. By the time we lined up my heart was in my throat, and pounding so fast that I found it hard to breathe. I couldn't remember ever feeling this nervous for a game, but as soon as the whistle was blown, I forgot everything and just played. I vaguely heard Luna's commenting, but I was so immersed in the game, it barely registered in my mind. By the time Harry had caught the snitch, Ginny and I had both scored four goals apiece, and Demelza had two, and thankfully Ron had only let in three. When we landed Malfoy looked extremely pissed.

"Ruddy old git, isn't he?" Ron said.

"Yeah, he is," I replied, seeing Neville walking over. "See you later, Ron."

"Yeah, ok." He said, walking over to Hermione.

"Wow, Soph, you were great! I've never watched a quidditch game that closely before," He said.

"Thanks babe," I said, while he enveloped me in a hug.

"Babe?"

"It' an American thing," I said before kissing him on the lips. When we parted, I noticed that Malfoy looked even more pissed than he had before, if that was even possible. I chuckled, then grabbed Neville's hand.

•••

A week before Christmas break, we had another visit to Hogsmead, so I got my mom to send me money to buy presents with. On the day of the visit, we waved goodbye to the boys, and headed off to the few stores. I quickly found my mom a nice pair of purple crystal earrings, for Chloe I got a gorgeous pendant necklace. I also found a scarf and mitt set for Ron and Harry. They would attack anyone but the owners if put on. But even though we went to every store, I couldn't find anything for Neville.

"I don't' know what to buy Neville for Christmas." I said.

"You could buy him a Herbology book." Hermione suggested.

"Ya, but he has so many I wouldn't know if he already had it or not."

"That could be a problem," Hermione said.

"Well," Ginny said, "we could go to Diagon Alley during break to look. I haven't found anything for George and I want to get him something special this year."

Hermione reached over ad put her arm around Ginny's shoulder. "I think that's a good idea, I haven't found anything for mum and dad either."

"Alright, so we're making a trip to Diagon Alley," I smiled, "Anyone for a butterbeer?"

Ginny and Hermione smiled, "Of course," they chorused.

We walked to The Three Broom Sticks quickly, wanting to get out of the cold air and into somewhere warm. We pushed the door open and saw the three boys sitting at a table deep in discussion. When we pulled up some chairs, they looked up startled.

"So what were you guys talking about?" I asked as I slid into a chair.

"Nothing,"

"Quidditch,"

"Gillyweed,"

We girls looked at each other, than back at the boys with our eyebrows raised.

"So which is it?" Ginny said.

"Gillyweed,"

"Nothing,"

"Quidditch,"

"Boys," I said.

"Have you ordered anything yet?" Hermione asked.

"No, we were waiting for you lot," Harry responded.

"Fine, I'll go and order," Hermione walked over to Madam Rosmerta, the barista. Just as Hermione was bringing our drinks over, who should walk in but Malfoy.

"Here we go," I said, but surprisingly he just walked past our table and to the one in the corner with Goyle. The whole time we were there, I could feel him watching me, but every time I looked over he was having a deep conversation with Goyle, or at least he pretended to. I guess Ron noticed I kept looking over.

"He's a git. We saved his life two times last year. You think he'd be a bit more thankful."

"Yes, but honestly, what did you expect from Malfoy, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he probably took it as pay back from his mom saving me," Harry said, scowling.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from him," I said.

Neville stood up. "Why don't we head back, it's getting late anyways." I searched his face, wondering why the discussion about Malfoy always made him uncomfortable.

"Alright," We gathered up all the presents before once again heading out into the cold.

•••

The next week passed swiftly, with only enough time to pack my things for two weeks. On the train we goofed off, laughing and making so much noise, we didn't even hear the trolley, when it came. We were having so much fun, I didn't even are that Luna was there. When we got to the station we said goodbye to Luna, Neville, Harry, and Ron. Harry off course was going to see Teddy before coming to spend the rest of the holidays with us. Hermione's parent's had decided to stay in Australia, so Hermione was just going to sent her presents via owls since she didn't want to spend the holidays overseas. I planned to visit Neville later on, but I was keeping it a surprise. Ron was just going to the Burrow while we stayed in London and shopped at Diagon Alley. I had gotten my mom to send me more money, so that I would be able to afford most of the stuff.

"So, where do we go first? I've only been here once." I said.

"Well, we could go to Witch Green Thumb or Herbology Made Simple," Hermione suggested. "That way we could get Neville's present out of the way."

"Ok, sounds good," I said. Unfortunately we didn't managed to find anything in Witch Green Thumb that looked like something Neville would be interested in. Thankfully Herbology Made Simple looked like a way better option. As soon as we entered the store, I knew what I was going to get Neville. I walked up to the counter dude. "Excuse me, but could you tell me that is?" I pointed to the display in the middle of the store.

He smiled, "That is the Ocatoltus Orchid, one of the rarest plants on earth."

"How many do you have?"

"Just the one,"

"That's great, I'll take it." When he rang it up, I was surprised at how much it cost. For being one of the rarest plants on earth, it sure wasn't that expensive. I went outside to show it to Ginny and Hermione, to see what they thought of it.

"It's beautiful," Ginny said.

"Neville's going to love it, Soph."

"I hope so. So where to know?"

"Well, I was thinking we could just go store to store now, since we've no idea what we're looking for now."

"That sounds, good. Hey, do you guys wanna get something to eat first?"

•••

By the time we got to the Burrow, we were a laden down with tons of presents and I had fashioned a box around the orchid. I was a little nervous about meeting the Weasley's, and since I was staying with them for two weeks, first impressions meant a lot.

"Mum, they're here," Ron said as he came to greet us. He gave Hermione a kiss, then took the bags she was holding.

"No peeking," she yelled to his retreating back. He smiled over his shoulder. "Ronald Weasley," she said following him.

"C'mon, Soph, I'll introduce you to mum." I followed Ginny to the kitchen where was making dinner. "Mum, this is Sophie," I held out my hand to shake hers, but when she turned around, she gave me a giant hug.

"It's so great to finally meet you Sophie. So you come from New York?"

"Ya, my mom meet her boyfriend online, so she dragged me and my sister Chloe here with her." I smiled.

"So what about your father?" She looked at me quizzically.

"Oh, he and my mom got a divorce when I was ten. He lives in Transylvania with his girlfriend Annabel. He's a potion maker for the village there. It's actually a really interesting position, because a lot of his clients are vampires, so a lot of the potions won't work, so he has to adapt them to make them be effective." Much as I loved my dad, I loved his job a lot more. And surprisingly, instead of looking bored like most people did, actually looked rather attentive.

"Alright, Soph, I'll show you where us three are going to sleep." Ginny motioned with her arm. Just then another Weasley walked in.

"Oh, George, honey, do you want some more tea?"

"No, I need to do my work," He sighed. "But I did find one of Fred's workbooks with some good ideas." When he showed her the book, his hands were shaking.

"That's great, Georgey." She rubbed his shoulder, "Dinner'll be ready in an hour."

"Thanks mum, I'll be upstairs." He walked slowly through the kitchen, like he expected someone to come through the door any minute.

"Sorry, about that dear, he does get that way sometimes. Now, I must get back to cooking. Like I told George, one hour until it's ready."

"Ok, mum. Let's go Sophie." I followed Ginny, through her house, amazed at every turn.

"You house is amazing, Ginny." She smiled.

"It may not be the best, but it's home."

•••

I headed out back after dropping my stuff in Ginny's room. She was staying inside to help set the table while Ron and Hermione went for a walk. I was watching the Garden Gnomes crawling towards the house like soldiers trying to hide from the enemy when I heard someone behind. I whirled around.

"Oh, Harry, you scared me. I thought you were staying with Teddy for a couple days."

"Me and Andromeda don't exactly get along, I thought I'd just come early."

"That's too bad," I said. I saw George off in the distance, walked around. Harry followed my gaze.

"You've met George?"

"Ya, I have."

"He's different know. Sometimes he'll be the same, making jokes, but then he starts to think about Fred. He died in the war, and it hit him really hard, all of us really. So many died. Teddy's going to grow up with no parents, George has to live without his twin, and Colin Creevy's never going to become a famous photographer."

"I'm sorry. I know that doesn't mean a lot."

"Sometimes it does."

"No, it doesn't. It doesn't when people die, or when people leave you, or if your dog dies. What do you think is worst, having your parents die, or having one chose to leave you?" Harry looked at me.

"I don't know. Sometimes, one is worse than the other. I grew up without them, so I don't know what it feels like to have them, unless you count the Weasley's. But if they chose to leave you, it's gonna be hard. Now, if you ask Neville..."

"Harry, you're early!" Ginny ran towards him and threw her arms around him.

"Sorry, but what was that about Neville?"

Ginny looked at Harry, "You told her? We thought, that is Hermione and me that he should be the one to."

"He didn't tell me. Why can't you guys just come out and say it?"

Harry looked at me, "Sometimes its better when someone you love, tells you themselves."

•••

The days past, while I waited in anticipation. I could not stop thinking about Neville. Every since Harry almost let slip about what Neville was hiding, I found myself thinking about what it could be, obsessively.

"Do you know what time you'll be back dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked, as I got ready to leave.

"I supposing around three or four, if that's alright with you."

"It's fine. We'll see you then. Good luck," Just than Ginny came running out.

"You almost forgot the orchid." She said as she thrust it into my arms.

"Thanks Ginny, I'll see you later."

I headed down the road, following the directions Mr. Weasley had given me. I hadn't wanted to travel by Floo Powder, since I wanted it to be a surprise and I didn't want to just show up in the middle of their living room, and I wasn't old enough to apperate yet, so walking seemed like the best choice. It took me a little over half an hour to walk to Neville's, and when I finally got there, I stood back and just admired it. And then I started to get nervous. Of course he was going to have relatives over and none of them would know me, and it was probably going to be really awkward. I told myself just to breathe and get it over with. I mean it wasn't like this was the first time I ever went over to my boyfriend's house. I walked up to the door and knocked. Nobody came, so I was about to knock again when a little old lady answered the door.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Hi, ya, I'm Sophie? Maybe you've heard about me?" I know way to be subtle right? But I mean, we'd been together for three months, and if she was his grandmother, and I'm pretty sure she is, than she must know me.

"I'm sorry, I don't." She looked confused. And all I wanted to do was shrink until nobody could see me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I'm sorry, maybe I've got the wrong house? Does Neville Longbottom live here?" I started to get hopeful, that was probably it, I just had the wrong house.

"Yes, he does. I'll go get him for you." She left the door open as she waddled down the hallway. "Neville, there's someone here to see you," I heard her call out.

"I'm coming Gran all be down in a second. Who is it?"

"Some girl, said her name was Sophie." So obviously he didn't tell his grandmother. Maybe they just weren't that close and somehow it had never come up in the conversation. And then Neville was there, and as he walked past his grandmother, he gave her a kiss on the cheek before coming outside and closing the door. So, apparently they were close.

"What are you doing here, Sophie?"

"I came to bring you your gift. I thought, you'd at least tell someone about me."

"I like to keep my school life as separate from my home life as I can. Why is that so hard for you to accept?" He looked at me.

"Because I'm not that type of person. I hate it when people aren't totally straightforward with me." I stared into his eyes. "I can't believe you honestly didn't tell anyone about me. Did you even tell you parents." He looked away. "You didn't tell them?"

"I can't," He said.

"Why not? Why can't you tell them about your girlfriend? Are you secretly betrothed to someone else? Or are you just worried they won't like me because I'm American?"

"No, that's not it,"

"Then why can't you?"

"I just can't,"

"God, you're so ridiculous! Why can't you just tell me the truth for once?"

"I don't have to tell you anything. It's not like we're engaged, or getting married and planning to spend the rest of our lives together, Sophie." My eyes started to get blurry when he said that, threatening to spill over any second.

"Oh, ya so what am I? Just someone to keep you from getting bored, until you find someone better?" Then the tears started to fall. He reached over to place his hand on my shoulder, but I wrenched out of his grip. "Don't touch me Neville. How can you stand there acting like its normal not to tell people about your girlfriend and then lie about why you can't tell them. How can you even think that that's ok? If I hadn't of come here, would you ever have told them? Or would you just change the subject if they asked about girls, or if you had someone special?" I could feel my voice getting louder with every word I said, "If you were my son, I'd be disgusted with you." Neville paled and stepped back as if he'd been slapped. I saw the door open behind him, as his Grandmother step out onto the porch.

"That is enough, young lady. You will be leaving now, I would think." She looked at me with repulsion as she grabbed Neville's arm.

"Fine, take your stupid orchid too, I have no use for it." I wiped away the tears and left quickly. Suddenly I wished my mom was there. Whenever I was having boy trouble, she would be home, waiting for me afterschool with hot chocolate, and she'd wipe away all of my tears, telling me that everything that didn't kill me made me stronger, and one day I'd look back on all the heartbreakers and laugh. Now I wished we had never left New York and everything would just go back to the way it was.

•••

When I got to the Burrow, I was completely soaked from the snow, and my tear tracks had frozen and made my face feel stiff. All I wanted to do was put on some warm clothes and go to sleep. Ginny was the first to see me coming up the hill, and when she reached me I collapsed into her arms.

"Come on, Soph. You can tell me and Hermione what happened once you've warmed up." Ginny said as she helped me into the house.

•••

I just don't understand why he couldn't at least tell his parents, you know? Like, am I not important?"Even though I didn't want them to, the tears started to spill over again. I watched Ginny look at Hermione.

"Just tell her," Hermione said.

Ginny looked away before starting, "Neville doesn't live with his parents." I looked back and forth between them. "What?" I asked.

Hermione looked at me. "When Neville was a baby, Bellatrix Lestrange tortured his parents because she wanted to know where Voldemort was, but they didn't know, and by the time she stopped, they'd become...unstable. They stay at St. Mungo's permanently, his mom doesn't even know who Neville is, and you can tell it breaks his heart just seeing his face when he talks to her."

I put my head in my hands, "Oh god, oh god, oh god. The last thing I said to him before his Grandma came outside is that I'd be disgusted with him if he was my son. Why didn't he tell me? Oh god, oh god. I must've hurt him so bad." Hermione rubbed my back.

"It's not your fault, Soph. You didn't know. Maybe we should have told you before you went. I mean, maybe we should have told Neville to tell you."

"I feel horrible. God, I feel so bad. I can't believe I said that and the look on his face, it was like I cut out his heart."

"I said that, and the look on his face, it was like I cut out his heart."

"Soph¸ you didn't know, you couldn't have guessed. It's not your fault. I reckon I should have just let Harry tell you this morning, than none of this would have happened." Ginny said.

"It doesn't matter; he's never going to forget this. He's always going to remember the last words I said to him."

•••

The days at the Burrow pasted slowly, which was good, because I was really dreading going back to school. The boys tried to cheer me up, inviting me outside to play quidditch, but all I could think about was Neville's first attempt at asking me out. I knew I wasn't making a good impression of myself to the Weasley's, but I was so miserable I just couldn't cheer up.

Ginny poked her head around the door, "Soph, we're going to Diagon Alley. All of us, do you feel like coming?"

"Not really," I looked out the window, "Sorry Ginny, but I can't, I-I just can't. I mean what if I see him?"

"It's alright, Sophie, you don't have to explain I understand. We'll be back in a couple hours."

"Thanks." I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I sat like that until I was absolutely sure everyone was gone, than I got up. I needed to go outside and get some fresh air, so I opened the door and screamed.

"I'm sorry, did I startle you?"

"Ya a little bit, George. Sorry, when Ginny said everyone was going, I assumed she meant you too."

"I don't go most places now a day," He looked away, "Too many reminders."

"I know what you mean; I felt the same way after my dad left us. I couldn't even go to my favourite café because we use to go there on the weekends," I laughed, "After I found out that he was seeing one of his old students, I got really angry and one day I totally trashed the place. He didn't even care. I'm sorry about your brother. I know you were pretty close, my sister and I aren't as close, but if I lost her, god, I don't know what I'd do."

"I'm sorry about your dad."

I looked at George's face and saw pain written all over it. "I don't know if it's the same hurt when someone chose's to leave you, but if it is, well it does get better. Mind you, it takes a while for your heart to heal, but it will eventually."

"Thanks."

I walked past George, and he gave me a squeeze on the shoulder. I turned back around. "George, I know it's not my place to say this and I know I didn't know Fred, but knowing Ron and Ginny I don't think Fred would you to live like this. I mean, I hear you have a great knack for jokes, right?"

"Ya so what,"

"So you shouldn't just waste it. Do you think that's what Fred would want you to do? It might be hard for the first couple months, maybe even years, but in the long run don't you think it'd be better? Just last week you said that you found some of his old workbooks, is there anything new in there that you thought you'd give a try?"

He smiled, "Well, there was this one sweet that suddenly turns madly hot after a thirty seconds. That sounds like a big money maker,"

"See," I smiled, "Just don't give in completely,"

"Thanks Sophie,"

•••

Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione came running up the stairs as soon as they got back. "What the bloody hell d'you do to George?" Ron asked.

"I told him he shouldn't give up on his dreams, because, eventually, life gets better."

"That's all we would have had to say to get him back to normal?" Ginny was amazed.

"I guess so."

"Well, thank you," Ginny threw her arms around me.

"Supper," Mrs. Weasley called from down stairs.

"Coming," we all yelled back.

•••

The train ride back to Hogwarts was extremely awkward. Since the boys felt bad about leaving Neville by himself, they had invited him into our compartment, which made it hard for me to concentrate, so half way through the ride, I switched compartments. Instead I sat with Demelza Robins and we talked about quidditch strategies we wanted to try when we got back.

"Hey, Sophie, if you don't mind me asking, where Neville? You two use to be practically joined at the hips."

"Um," I rubbed my hands together, "we, uhh, broke up," I swallowed trying to hold the tears in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry,"

"It's fine," I said wiping my eyes. "It happens sometimes, ya 'know." I tried to smile but I think it came out looking more like a grimace than anything.

"Well, we'll be at Hogwarts so, maybe we should change?"

"Ya, good idea."

•••

I got off the train by myself, since I really didn't want to have to talk to more people about me and Neville. Unfortunately the moment I got off by myself I instantly regretted it.

"Hey Soph, where's your little boyfriend."

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Soph. You're not qualified for that."

"So I have to be qualified now do I? Why are you avoiding my question?"

"I don't have to answer any question of yours, Malfoy"

"It's just a simple question, what's the harm in answering it?"

"God, you're so..."

"Sexy? Hot?"

"Urggg! You're so frustrating."

"Why don't you just answer the question?"

"Fine, you want to know what's going on between me and Neville? Nothing! I called it off! There are you happy? We broke up; now get over yourself and stop being so arrogant. God, I'm so sick of this place." Malfoy reached over. "Don't touch me; this is all your fault."

"Sophie," I ran before he could see the tears streaming down my face and I didn't stop running until I'd gone past Hagrid's hut and reached the lake. I collapsed on the sand and sat there with tears creating rivers on my cheeks. I sat there until my tear ducts were so dry I probably wouldn't be able to cry for a million years. After I'd finished crying I just lied down and slept.

•••

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder.

"C'mon Sophie, wake up." I jolted awake and sat up quickly nearly hitting my forehead against Neville's.

"What time is it?" I asked, "And how'd you know I was here?"

"It's about two thirty. Hermione and Ginny broke into my room begging me to go out and look for you. As to how I found you, it was easy; I mean you did tell me this was your favourite spot."

"Well, thanks," I reached up to the hand he was offering to me. We stood there awkwardly for a couple minutes not saying anything. "I should probably go to bed..." I said at the exact same time Neville said, "Look, Sophie about Christmas..." I looked up and forced a smile on my face. "Never mind about that, its fine. I really should get going."

"Sophie, we slept in the same part of the castle, at least walk with me."

"I really don't think that's a good idea. Please just go."

"Sophie,"

"Please, Neville." I pleaded. He looked at me and reached his hand up, as if to touch my face, but quickly retracted it and turned to leave. I watched him walk away, every fibre in my body willing me to call out, but I couldn't. Going through that heartbreak once was bad enough; I wasn't really up to a second round just yet.

•••

I watched Neville's retreating back until I couldn't see it, and then started to follow at a slow pace, dragging my feet with every step. Even with the little sleep I had just gotten, my eyelids felt like lead and it was hard to keep the open. I just prayed that Peeves was in another part of the castle and couldn't alert Filch to me being out of bed at such a late hour, which was sure to get me into more trouble then I was probably in with Ginny and Hermione. I hastened my step with the thought of Peeves watching me waiting for the right moment to spring out from the shadows. By the time I reached the Fat Lady's portrait I was practically sprinting and I doubled over trying to catch my breath before asking the lady herself to let me in. She snored a couple time before I actually got her somewhat awake.

"Waking my up at this time are you?" She squinted at me, "Password, before I decided to pretend to go back to sleep."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know it, can you just let me in?"

"Ah, the American girl sleeping by the lake, yes I suppose I can let you in."

"Thank you," I said, giving her a smile which she returned with a firm glare. She swung open, revealing the four worried people sitting anxiously on the sofa. As soon as the portrait had closed behind me Ginny and Hermione ran forward and threw their arms around me. Hermione pulled away first, followed quickly by Ginny.

"Where were you? What happened after you got off the train?" Hermione started at me with such a motherly glare that I answered her straight away.

"I met Malfoy as I was coming off the train and he pissed me off, so I told him about me and Neville and said it was all his fault, Malfoy's that is, and then I just needed to be alone for a while so I went to the lake, and I was just so tired that I fell asleep."

"Do you know how worried we were? We had to go into the boys Dorm and beg Neville to go look for you."

"C'mon Hermione, give her a break, she looks like hell, no offense Sophie," Harry said.

"No taken," I replied, "but it didn't make me feel any better. And I really am sorry Hermione, but I'm really tired and I bet you guys are too, so don't you think we should probably go to bed? I mean, it wouldn't be good on the first day back to be falling asleep in class would it?"

Hermione let out and exasperated sigh before saying, "Alright, but don't think this is the end of the conversation."

•••

The next morning when I woke up the room was empty. I rolled over and heard a crinkle. I reached behind myself and clasped my hand around the note.

Sophie, we didn't want to wake you up. We figured you could probably use a good sleep. We'll wait in the Great Hall in case you're up at lunch. If not, enjoy your day off! –Ginny

I looked at my wrist, and saw on my watch that it was quarter past one. I guess I missed lunch, I thought. Reluctantly I sat up and forced myself out of bed and into some fresh clothes. No way was I going to waste the day in class but it was too cold to go outside. I may as well try to do some work in the library. I grabbed my bag and stuffed some random books inside, hurrying down the stairs. I was at the portrait when I noticed my shoelace was untied. I bent over to tie it up and someone ran into me kicking my bag in the process, spewing my books in multiple directions.

"I'm sorry," I said looking up.

"No, it's my fault, here let me help." I avoided Neville's eyes as he helped me up and gave me the books he had collected from the floor. "Can we talk, Sophie?"

"About what?" I asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Us," he replied, letting it hang in the air. I didn't respond, and boy, talk about awkward silence.

"Um," I cleared my throat, "I have somewhere I need to be, see you around." I swerved around him and made my way through the portrait hole. I heard Neville calling after me but ignored it. I walked to the library, avoiding the piercing look Madame Pince gave me. I sat down in front of the window and put my head in my hands, my head pounding. I reached into my bag, looking for a Tylenol. It may sound mugglish, but Tylenol's really do work. I took two and then pulled out the first book in my bag. Fortunately it was potions; unfortunately we had nothing due in that class that I knew of. I stuffed it back into my bag and pulled out my transfiguration book. We had an assignment that had been assigned over the break that was due next week on the top one hundred reasons why you have to be registered as an animagus. So far I had only been able to come up with twenty-five, which I thought was really good, but still seventy five shorter than it was suppose to be. I set my book down and got up from the table, wandering around through the sections, looking for anything on animaguses. Alas there are over a hundred different rows, before you get to the restricted section so I walked up to Madam Pince for some help.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I can find some books on animaguses?"

She looked at me like I was a criminal, "Fifth row from the door. Don't be getting any ideas."

"Thank you," I mean, did I look like I was up to no good or something?

•••

I was about to leave the library, when who should walk in but Malfoy. I quickly dove into the nearest aisle and prayed he wouldn't venture over here. I slowly backed up going down the aisle, looking in front of myself the entire time. What I didn't think about was the fact that the aisle doesn't end at the wall, and I managed to run into a first year.

"Excuse me, but watch where you're going!" She huffed at me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered trying to be as quiet as I could, so as not to draw attention to myself. I peered around the corner of the bookshelf to check if the coast was clear when I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and turned around.

"Avoiding, someone are you?" I let out a sigh of relief, it was only Harry.

"Ya, Malfoy. I just saw him walk in and I really don't feel like a confrontation right now."

"Don't worry; he's talking to Madam Pince. In fact if you leave now, you might be able to evade for a day." I smiled for the first time, in what felt like forever.

"Thanks Harry,"

"Oh and Ginny and Hermione are in the common room, waiting for you. If you're you know evading others too." I shrugged and walked up the aisle and quickly walked out of the library.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

By the time dinner rolled around I thought I probably shouldn't press my luck avoiding everyone, so, half-heartedly, I made my way to the Great Hall. Thankfully, none of them actually brought up the whole me-Neville-Malfoy thing, but that was probably because they didn't want it to feel any more awkward than it already did. I mean you probably shouldn't sit almost directly across from your ex and flinch every time he asked you to pass something, should you? I would have gotten up and moved, but I know Hermione and Ginny would probably make up some excuse to drag me back. It's easy to say the current predicament was exactly sitting well with them.

I was just finishing the mouth-watering tarts when I felt an eerie feeling that someone was watching me. I quickly glanced up at the table, but everyone was trying so hard for it not to be awkward they didn't have the time to watch me. I tried, in what I hope was discreet, to look around the room, throwing a few glances this way and that every so often, eating extremely slow. I wanted to turn around to see if it was Malfoy, but there was no way I could tactfully turn around to look at the Slytherin table, without looking like I was a totally lunatic. Or, ya 'know that I wanted to see Malfoy. Which, to make it clear, I didn't. And when I finally finished my tart and gathered my stuff, Malfoy was gone, along with the feeling.

•••

**A/N: POV switches to third person, following Malfoy.**

•••

He stared at her as he was eating his dinner. He didn't want to and he would never admit he did to anyone, not even if the threatened to use all three unforgivable curses. By the time they got to the third one, it would mean they meant to kill him, so why not take it to the grave with him. But, damn, why'd she have to be so beautiful? If it wasn't for his aunt, he would never put her in danger. God, he was going to have to do some real damage to something to get that thought out his mind. He jumped up from the table and hurried out of the hall. He'd forgotten all about his aunt's plan. He didn't even know if it would work know. He had to find out if Longbottom still had feelings for her, because if he didn't, then how was he, Malfoy, going to get him, Neville, to go to Bellatrix? Given, he had let Sophie in, and everyone knew it wasn't easy for Longbottom to do that. But still, had he let her in far enough for him to be willing to risk his life, just to save hers? He had to find out soon. And what would he do if he didn't have feelings for her? Beating him into liking her definitely was not an option, though Draco would do it in a second, just to get Longbottom to see what he was missing out on. Where were all these thoughts coming from, this definitely was not normal. He had to do something and fast. It was easier to hate her when she was dating Longbottom.

Malfoy crept down to the dungeons, and into the student supply closet. Unfortunately he had left his potions book upstairs, but luckily Professor Falcon always kept a copy of the books on his desk. Malfoy reached over and flipped to the index, until he came to love potions. Only one was listed. He hurriedly flipped to the page and started reading the ingredients. It took little time to find them and he swiftly pushed them into his bag, until it was obvious he was trying to hide something. If only he had paid more attention in Transfiguration, maybe then he'd be able to perform the undetectable extension charm. The one class that could have helped him he had chosen instead to drop. Without another thought towards it, he sped out of the room. Now the only problem he had to worry about was how he was going to deliver the love potion to them, and get them to fall in love with each other instead of with someone else!

•••

**A/N: POV switches back to Sophie.**

•••

Regrettably, I was so caught up with trying to see if someone was watching me, I managed not to notice that everyone had already left and was waiting for me in the common room. What's more is that I apparently wasn't the only one eating slowly tonight. I was literally attacked when I walked into the room.

•••

"I am so sorry, but Hermione and Ginny made us do it." Harry said. I was supported between him and Ron as they practically carried me down the hallway.

"It's ok, but don't you think you could have waited a few more minutes, so as not to make my head hit the edge of the step?" I said groggily. They had performed the jelly-leg curse moments after I had come through the portrait hole, and managed to make me hit my head on the edge of the step. Luckily Harry knew a sort of healing spell. My head was still pounding though. "So where are we going anyways?"

"Sorry, can't tell you that. Hermione'd probably throw the biggest library book at our heads. And god knows she can do that, with how many she can carry at a time." Ron joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright, but do you think we could maybe hurry, my head really hurts, and I reckon Hermione's better at the healing spells than Harry."

Ron laughed, "I wouldn't doubt it, Hermione's a great healer, of all wounds," He said slyly. Harry grinned to.

"Alright, enough guy humour, are we almost there?"

Harry opened a door, "Ya, we're here. Please don't kill us when we give you your wand. I'd really like to live a few more years." I heard a voices coming from inside.

"Why don't you just let us figure it out for ourselves? She's not going to like being forced into this."

"Come on Neville, we can't just stand by and wait for you two to get it together, it would take you months, if not years."

I looked at Harry and my hands instinctively tightened on their shoulders. "Please no," I whispered.

"It's for the best," Hermione said as we walked in, or Harry and Ron carried me in. I shot her a glare, refusing to look at Neville. Hermione summoned a chair, and Harry and Ron helped me sit down. "You have about two hours before that goes away," Hermione said gesturing to my legs, "And no we are not giving you two your wands. Also, I'm locking the door. We'll unlock it in two hours, and things better be figured out." She gave us a glare like we were siblings who had been fighting over whose turn it was to do the chores, which is how it felt to. Ginny gave me a pitying look, which I ignored, to furious at all four of them to speak. Hermione pulled them out of the room and soon it was just me and Neville. I heard her cast a spell so that nobody was hear us, but right now I was wishing I was somewhere, anywhere else, than here.

"The minute they told me why they brought me here, I tried to convince them you weren't going to like it." He waited for me to respond, and when I didn't he kept talking. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, about it." He cleared his throat, "about my parents, I mean. I should have told you, it's just that, it's hard for me to let people in. Nobody except for those guys and Luna know. Oh and Malfoy. I wish it hadn't been his aunt. The one person who has something to hold against me happens to be Malfoy. Although these days his name isn't so good. His father being in Azkaban, the Malfoy's credibility is now questioned by everyone. I still hate it though. If you're wondering I didn't tell Harry, Ron or Hermione. I was visiting my mum one day and they saw me, they were on the wrong floor, when Ron's dad was in the hospital. And, well they told Ginny, and Ginny told Luna, because they're really good friends. So I haven't even told anyone yet, not even you. Although I'm sure Hermione and Ginny have told you by now." I stared at him in shock, but still managed to nod my head. He looked at me until I remembered how to think.

"I'm sorry," I blurted out. "It wasn't fair expecting all that from you. I mean I wasn't completely honest myself. I mean, I never told you about my dad," I said, my voice coming out thickly as I tried not to cry. "I expected you to tell me your secrets, when you didn't even question if I had any. I put on this front so people won't ask, and so I don't have to tell anyone. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned. Before he was a couple metres away from me, but he started coming closer.

"My dad left me when I eight. He lives in Transylvania with his girlfriend Annabel and his new baby. He never comes to see us, me or Chloe, and we get a letter once a year, when he thinks it's our birthday. Last year," I hiccupped, "he sent me one six months after my birthday. I asked you to be open with me, when I couldn't do that myself."

"Sophie," he said quietly, "its ok."

"No, it's not, why does everyone keep saying that?"

"Because sometimes people don't know what to say, so they tell people that everything's going to be ok."

"Well, it's stupid. People shouldn't say things just to make others feel better, it only leads to someone being let down." I looked into his eyes. "I'm not ready to be together again, which is what I'm sure they want us to do. I don't think I could go through this again if anything else happened." I swallowed back more tears. "I'm sorry, and this is going to sound really cheesy, but can we still be friends?" He looked a little sad, but he nodded slowly.

"I agree, I think it would be a little soon to jump into anything. Besides," he smiled, "it would have been a while until Gran warmed up to you."

"Ya, about that, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I did. I hope your Gran will be able to forgive me."

"She probably already has. I explained that I hadn't told you and she got angry at me. I think she was angrier with me than with you, saying how I shouldn't be ashamed of my parents," he sighed.

"Are you?" I asked.

"Not of what they did or what happened to them. I think it's great they were a part of the Order of the Phoenix. But I am ashamed of what they've become. My mom gives me gum wrappers that I collect. They don't know I'm their son and they don't know Gran." He put his head in his hands.

I ached to comfort him in some way, but I didn't know how. I couldn't walk because my legs were still jellified and he was too far away for me to reach. I didn't want to say anything, in case it was the wrong thing, and soon the room was silent. We just sat there until we heard footsteps outside the door. Hermione opened the door slowly. "It's a clear in here," I called. She came in more quickly, abashed that she hadn't known what to expect.

"Are you guys ok now? No more crying in the halls?"

"I never cried in the halls, Hermione," I said quickly.

"Ok, no more sulking, then. Now we better hurry up and get back to the common room, Harry looked on the map and said Filtch was patrolling the halls near here, and all we need is for him to come down this way and catch us." Hermione came over and she and Neville helped me up, but Neville said he was going to take a walk and to tell Harry and Ron that he'd be back later. I watched him go reluctantly, once again regretting my earlier decision. Hermione watched him go, and then turned to me. She looked at me expectantly.

"I told him I wasn't ready to get my heart broken again, and he said that he thought getting back together again was a bad idea. But we did agree to be friends, so there may be a little sulk here and there, but know that I've apologised, and we've talked I feel a whole lot better," I explained. She nodded, as if in satisfaction. "Also, would you be able to tell Ginny? I'm really tired, and I just want to go to bed."

"Alright. C'mon, let's go." She put her arm around my waste, and somehow managed to get back to the common room, even though the jelly affect still hadn't wore off completely.

•••

**POV switches to Neville**

•••

Neville walked down the deserted hallway, trying to keep his thoughts in order. Part of him was glad that Sophie had said she wasn't ready to get back together, but another part, which was quite a bit larger than the first, longed that he had argued that they belonged together. When she came to see him during Christmas break, he was really happy, but if she'd only told him, things would definitely have gone smoother. Seeing her crying had felt worse then what he imagined it would feel like if someone ripped out his heart while he was still conscience. He'd felt even worse when he went to find her the night they got back to Hogwarts. He heard a noise at the end of the hallway he was walking along, and searched quickly for an alcove in the hallway. He found one two feet away from him, and managed to tuck himself away just as Filtch passed. Softly, he let out the breath he had been holding in. He walked rapidly to the common room entrance, hoping that Ron and Harry had already gone to bed.

•••

**POV Switches to Malfoy**

•••

It took him all night to mix up the potion. He spent it up in Moaning Murtle's bathroom. She was curious as to what he had been doing, but after he told her he was mixing a love potion, she had glided off in a huff to her toilet. He filled two vials with it, capped them, and then put them in his school bag. He picked up the cauldron and poured the rest of the contents down the drain. He rinsed it out with hot water, and decided to carry it down to the Great Hall, glad that he had potions right after. He was so busy thinking about how he was going to slip the potion to Sophie and Neville, that he failed to hear the girl running up from behind him. She obviously wasn't paying attention because she ran right into Malfoy. He was just about to start down the stair case too, and she hit him so hard that they both went flying and landed at the bottom. Malfoy heard the vials break as he collided with the floor. He got up quickly, ignoring the pain on his side.

"Stupid girl! Do you know what you've done?" he screamed at her. She cowered on the floor; as if afraid he was going to hit her. Malfoy shrank back, remembering how he felt when Voldemort had even looked at him. He turned on his heel and continued to the Great Hall, limping slightly from the pain in his side. He was so close to getting Neville and Sophie back together, but it was ruined, and along with it was his school bag and books. They were now covered in pink and smelled slightly of flowers, now everyone was going to think that he sprayed perfumed on his bag. He sat down at the Slytherin table, completely defeated. When he looked up to get more pumpkin juice, he noticed something that made what had just happened all better. He jumped up, grabbed his stained bag, and rushed out of the Hall to write a letter to his Aunt.

•••

**POV switched back to Sophie**

•••

When I went down for breakfast the next morning, I sat down beside Neville, across from Harry and Ron. They looked mildly surprised but quickly masked it. We heard a loud commotion behind us and managed to turn around and see Malfoy running from the Hall.

"Huh, I wonder what that was about," I said as I reached for a piece of toast.

"Me, Ron and Neville were just talking about him. Apparently, some second year ploughed into him and they fell down the stairs, and he asked if she knew what she had done. Also his bag was stained pink," Harry said knowingly.

"Wow, all this happened this morning?" I asked. "Well, this is going to be one interesting day." Harry and Ron nodded in agreement. "I'm so glad that this Saturday is our next Hogsmead trip. It's our first week back and I'm already bored of school. Getting out of the grounds will definitely make the mood happier." Harry and Ron exchanged a look, which I chose to ignore. Luckily Ginny and Hermione came in, so they didn't discuss it any further.

•••

The week past quickly, Tuesday turned hastily into Wednesday, and before I knew it, it was Friday. Friday is probably my favourite day in the whole week, because it signifies that the weekend. The only thing that I don't like about Fridays is that we have to spend practically all day with the Slytherins. It actually went pretty good though, because Malfoy seemed really happy. I had potions in the morning with Slytherin, Defence Against the Dark Arks with Ravenclaw before lunch, Transfiguration after lunch with Slytherin, and right after that I have Charms with Slytherin. The day seemed to drag on and on and I'm not sure if it was just because it was Friday or not. I did manage to avoid talking to Malfoy, which made me happy. So there we were, two happy kids who hate each other. Isn't it strange how the world works sometimes?

So, anyways, although Friday took forever I was glad we were going to Hogsmead the next day. We planned to go in a group, just the six of us because Luna decided to stay at Hogwarts. I was just worried that it was going to be awkward, because the other four were together and if they wanted to go off together it would leave me all alone with Neville, which would obviously be quite painful. At dinner I was mentally going through all the clothes that I had with me, trying to decide on what to wear tomorrow. Even though I was reluctant to be left alone with Neville, I wanted to at least look good if it was inevitable. I guess I was too entranced in picking an outfit out, so Ginny snapped her fingers in front of my face to get my attention.

"Sophie, we were trying to make a plan for tomorrow. I think we should all meet up at the three broomsticks for butterbeer at three," Ginny said, after I turned my gaze on her instead of just staring off in space.

"What are we going to do until three?" I asked.

"Well, me and Harry want to go to the Shrieking Shack, Hermione and Ron was to go up to the mountains because Hermione is looking for some weird Herb, so Neville is going with the to help identify it, so we were just wondering if you wanted to come with any of us. Or go off on your own."

"Umm," I glanced around the table. "I'll probably just go off by myself than, shop around, find something for my mom maybe." I shrugged, nonchalant, relieved more than anything that I wouldn't have to be alone with Neville.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Going through my clothes in my head turned out to be pointless, since I wasn't going to be alone with Neville at all during the Hogsmead trip. All the same I decided to wear my favourite jeans and a really warm, form-fitting hoodie that had a charm on it so that I wouldn't have to wear my jacket over top. I left my hair down because it was snowing and I wanted to wear a hat, and everyone knows that winter toques and pony tails do not make a good mix. I put on near high socks and then my boots, taking a long to lace them up. I guess I took too long because Ginny and Hermione came pounding up the stairs, (they had gone and got breakfast before I had woken up completely), holding a couple pieces of toast.

"We've been down there for what felt like hours, Sophie. Can't you hurry up?" Hermione asked, impatiently.

"We brought you toast, so we don't have to go all the way down there again," Ginny imputed.

"Ya, ya I'm ready," I said, pulling on my hat. "Are the guys ready?"

"They were just finishing breakfast when we left, so they should be ready," Hermione said. "Oh, and this came for you." She held out a letter and gave it to me. I looked at the envelope, and seeing it was from my mom, I opened it right up.

_Sophie,_

_Nick and I decided to take a much needed vacation. We are going on a cruise in the Bahamas for a week. I'll write to you when we get back, please try not to get into any trouble ;), I'm just kidding. If you send any letters during the week, just send them to the house, and we'll get them when we get back. Lots of love, Mom. _

"My mom is going on a cruise to the Bahamas. I wish she was taking me with her, I really hate all this snow," I grumbled. I grabbed my bag, "Alright, let's go," and we headed down the stairs. I almost tripped on the edge of the rug that ended right before the stairs, but I righted myself just in time to prevent a potential hurtful fall.

"About time, d'you think?" Ron said to Harry. Harry nodded in agreement, trying not to laugh at my almost fall.

"Mhmm, you two are hilarious," I said. "Where's Neville?"

"He's getting Hermione a special jar to hold the herbs in," Harry said, wrapping an arm around Ginny's waist. "He's going to meet us at the Gates,"

We walked slowly to the Gates to give Neville more time, since he had to go all around the school looking for Professor Sprout, to make sure he had the right jar to collect the herb in, and then he had to find his way back to the main part of the castle, which could very confusing, trust me. I don't know how the first years keep it straight, because I've been here for the same amount of time, and I still find myself getting lost on the way to Herbology; it's basically the same root every single time I have it, too. After waiting at the gates for about five minutes, we finally saw him hurrying down the path.

"Oy, took you long enough mate," Ron said when he made his way over to us, obviously out of breath.

"Sorry it...took so long...Sprout wasn't...in her office," he said, gasping for air.

"We'll leave as soon as "We'll leave as soon as you catch your breath, mate," Harry said, taking the jar out of Neville's grasp and handing it to Hermione. Neville took a couple more deep breaths, and then we set off for Hogsmead. Ron and Harry led, followed by Ginny and Hermione and then me and Neville.

"Did you run all the way from the greenhouse?" I ask questioned. He nodded in response, still too out of breath to speak. "If you went to a regular school, you would definitely be on the track team," I kidded.

"What's that?"

"Um, basically you run around the outside of a field, they're about the size of the quidditch patch," I explained.

"People do that for fun?" he asked, surprised.

I laughed, "Ya, I guess so."

"Strange, but that doesn't sound like fun at all," he joked. We walked in silence for a couple more minutes, then, "Sophie, I'm just curious, if you want to tell me, how much you still like me?"

I looked at him for a moment, "Let's just say if you were stuck at the top of a volcano that was spewing lava all over the place, I'd still go up to the top and try to save you."

"Ok," he said, smiling.

•••

I separated from the group as soon as we got to Hogsmead since it was going to take a good hour for Ron, Hermione and Neville to walk up the mountain. I went to Zonko's first because I had found these fantastic lollypops there and I had really wanted to buy some for my mom and Nick. I was surprised when I got there because there was a whole display of George's products. I went over to the display and was overjoyed to find a product called "_Sophie's Cheer up Lollies_". I picked one up and flipped it over to read the packaging on the back. "_Feeling down in the dumps? Got a bad case of the mumps? Pick up a lolly and give it a lick, trust the Weasleys and you'll no longer feel sick." _ I chuckled, than brought it to the counter along with the lollypops I had originally come for. When I got out of the store I opened the wrapper and licked it. It was really sweet but a little sour at the same time, kind of like lemonade. I instantly felt my mood rise and I was feeling happier than I had felt since Christmas. I put it back in my pocket thinking it would definitely come in handy later. I went to the post office to send the lollypops so I wouldn't eat them myself. I just hope some weirdo didn't come along to their house and see a package on the ground and take it. Guess I just had to hope for the best though, because there was nothing I could do to stop fate. I paid the fare and was just about to leave when the women behind the counter tapped on my shoulder.

"I'm not sure if you know or not, dearie, but that lad over there in the left corner," I looked over there and saw Malfoy, "has been watching you ever since you came in," she cautioned.

I gave her a smile, "Don't worry, I know him. It's ok."

"Alright then dear, just wanted to make sure you knew," she said. I gave her another smile, and then walked out of the building. I was mildly confused, why was Malfoy stalking me. I had seen him inside Zonko's too and it worried me a little, but George's lollypop that I had bought must still have been working, because I was nearly as worried as I should have been. I turned down the path to the shrieking shack to see if Ginny and Harry wanted to go to the three broomsticks early with me when I heard a noise beside me. I stopped and look into the trees to my left but I didn't see anything, and despite my gut feeling, I moved a little closer. The moment I was closer to the tress I felt someone come up behind me and slipped a sack over my head. I struggled against their grip. I stepped really hard on their foot, hoping to loosen the grip, and succeeded. I ran, at the same time trying to get the sack of my head. I heard the attacker say the body binding curse, and I tripped, falling hard. I must have hit my head, because I felt a sharp pain on the left side before everything went dark.

•••

**POV switches to Malfoy and Bellatrix**

•••

Malfoy picked up Sophie in his arms and quickly brought her to the clearing hidden by trees. He bound her hands and feet together, and then grabbed his broom. He held Sophie with one arm and the broomstick with the other, which was quite difficult because he had to keep the broom balanced, make sure Sophie wasn't falling off and steer. He was concentrating so hard on this he almost missed the house in which Bellatrix was hiding. He made a sharp turn, almost sending Sophie into the streets below. He landed heavily on the ground, Sophie weighing him down. He lifted her into his arms and carried her into the house. She was still unconscious from the fall, and he just hope she was ok. She already had a bruise on the other side of her head, and blood was still trickling down her forehead. He was worried that she was losing too much blood, but there hadn't been anytime to perform a healing spell.

"What took you so long, Draco? Come in, quickly, before the muggles see," she spat out. "Give me the girl."

Draco stepped back, "No, don't touch her, not until Longbottom comes."

She cackled, "Little Draco's got a crush. Alright, out her on the sofa."

He carried her to the sofa, and set her down. He murmured a healing spell over her, and then left her to rest.

•••

**POV switches to third person, following Neville, Ron and Hermione along with Ginny and Harry.**

•••

Neville took his grandfathers pocket watch out of his pocket. He looked at it closely, trying to see the time. Realising it was ten past two; he hurried over to where Ron and Hermione were placing the herbs in the jar.

"We have to leave, it's going to take at least an hour to walk back down to Hogsmead and it's already ten past two." Hermione tried to place the herbs neatly really fast, but it wasn't working that well.

"C'mon Hermione, just put them in, we can sort them out when we get to Hogwarts," Ron said. Hermione grabbed the rest and put them on top of the others quickly.

"Alright, but if they are damaged in anyway and I can't use them, I am dragging both of you back out here. And soon, even if we have to use Harry's cloak, these herbs only grow during the winter." Hermione said sternly as they made their way down the mountain.

•••

Neville, Ron and Hermione burst into the Three Broomsticks, glad of the sudden warmth that covered them like a blanket. They searched the area and found Ginny and Harry sitting in the back, both looking glad to see them, but worried was splayed across their faces.

"Have you guys seen Sophie?" Ginny questioned.

"No, we just got down; sorry we're late, lost track of time." Neville replied.

"Only, we found Sophie's wand on the path leading to the Shrieking shack, and there was some blood on the ground. We asked around and Seamus saw her at Zonko's but no one's seen her since," Ginny explained, placing Sophie's wand on the table.

"Nobody?" Neville said, sitting down in the chair, as if to brace himself. Harry nodded slowly. "We have to tell someone, instead of sitting here." He pushed himself up with his hands and grabbed his stuff.

"Hang on, mate, maybe we should wait a while," Ron said, trying to calm Neville down.

Neville looked at Ron incredulously, "It's quarter to four; she's had forty five minutes to come here. Obviously something's wrong."

"Neville's right you guys, something's happened to her, we have to go back to Hogwarts and tell McGonagall," Hermione said, agreeing with Neville. Ginny and Harry agreed, grabbing their coats off the back of their chairs.

Neville was consumed with guilt, if he had of been with Sophie, if had of just told his grandmother about her, none of this would have happened. He led the way back to the castle, the shame propelling him on. When they got to the castle gates, Neville hurried to McGonagall's office. "Does anyone know the password?" he asked.

"Sherbert Lemons," Harry replied. "She changed it in remembrance of Dumbledore," he explained to their curious looks. The gargoyles jumped aside the moment he said the words, and they all rushed up the steps.

McGonagall must have heard them coming because she was waiting at the door when they finally got to the top. "What brings "What brings you five to my office? I urge you three, at least, to make an effort to not make this a habit."

"It's Sophie, Professor, something's happened to her," Harry said. He went on to explain how he and Ginny had found her wand and blood on the ground. How they had agreed to meet at the Three Broomsticks at three and she still hadn't shown up when they had left twenty minutes ago.

"I see; I'll send a letter to the Ministry of Magic. Now, do you have any idea who would want to harm Sophie in anyway?" she inquired.

"Malfoy," Neville blurted out.

"Why is it that Malfoy also seems to be behind these plots?" she asked sternly.

"Because he is the one who plots them, Professor," Harry said. She gave him a look and turned to Neville.

"He's been after her to go out with him since the start of school, Professor. He upset her the day we got back from Christmas break, and he hasn't stopped bugging her since we, uh, broke up," he explained to her. "I know it was Malfoy, it's a gut feeling."

"Sometimes, Longbottom, gut feelings send out the wrong message. Never the less, I'll send Filtch to get Malfoy, but until the Ministry of Magic get here I don't want any of you to approach Mr. Malfoy or tell anyone about Sophie," McGonagall said.

"What about her sister, Chloe?" Ginny asked.

"I will inform Chloe of her sister's disappearance, but I do not want you to discuss anything with her. Is that understood?" All five of them nodded in response.

•••

Neville paced back and forth in the common room, unable to sit still. Hermione and Ginny had tried to calm him down, but after an hour they had both given up and were now sitting watching him. He was so angry, yet unable to do anything about it. Somehow, deep down, he knew that Malfoy was behind this, but he had no proof. Harry and Ron had reluctantly gone to bed, but Neville couldn't imagine sleeping at a time like this. Finally, he sat down, worn out from over pacing. Suddenly, Harry came pounding down the stairs, Ron following right behind him.

"He's gone; he's not on the map!" Harry cried. Neville got up and went over to where Harry had laid out the map. Neville began pacing again.

"We have to tell McGonagall," Hermione said firmly.

"We can't, Hermione. She'd confiscate the map, and probably say that it didn't prove anything at all. It's no use," Harry said sadly.

Neville, who only moments before had looked hopeful, now looked like a deflated balloon.

Ginny reached over and put her hand on Neville's shoulder, "Don't worry Neville, we're going to find her."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N: it starts off at Sophie's POV **

•••

My head was pounding when I opened my eyes and I looked around in a daze. I was disoriented and I couldn't figure out where I was. I tried to move but I realised my hands and feet were bound. I whimpered, and turned my head when I heard a creak on the floorboards. I gasped, but couldn't say anything because my mouth was gagged. Malfoy was standing in the shadows of the doorway. He walked over, and I tried to shy away, but couldn't go very far. I felt the back of whatever I was lying on through my shirt.

"I'm not going to hurt you Sophie; we're not going to hurt you. We just need you to get to Longbottom," he explained. I whimpered in response. He smirked, "I'd like you to meet someone. This is Bellatrix, my aunt." He gestured to the woman the walking into room. If I had of been able to stand I would have run from the room. If the devil was a girl, I wouldn't be surprised if it looked like her. It looked like there was a big mass of snakes, curled and ready to strike, on top of her head, and her eyes were sunken deep into her face. She was thin, and I'm sure she would have looked better, maybe even pretty, if she had been eating better. But more frightening then her physical appearance was the expression on her face. You could literally see the malice in her gaunt face, and she held herself like she was royalty, even though she was obviously in hiding.

"Finally awake, aren't we, dearie," she sneered. I cringed away from her voice; even it had traces of evil in it. "Crucio." I shook with pain. It was torture, feeling this way. It was like a thousand knifes were piercing my skin, all the while giving me flashing of my deepest fears. I saw my mom and Chloe murdered in their beds, Neville alone and terrified in a dark room. I was whimpering and tears were running down my face. After what seemed like hours, I heard Malfoy call her off.

"Bella, stopped!" he ordered. "Leave it until Longbottom gets here." He left the room.

Reluctantly she put her wand down. "Until later, my dear." She turned and followed Malfoy out of the room. I closed my eyes and forced myself to breath normally. I prayed that Neville would either never come or he would come with a full force of aurors.

•••

**POV follows Neville and gang**

•••

Classes had started before Neville had gone up to his dormitory. Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry had decided to try to act normal, but Neville couldn't bear the thought of going to his lessons while Sophie was being held somewhere against her will, most likely by Malfoy. It made his blood boil that nobody believed him that Malfoy was behind his. He knew it was him and he just had to find a way to prove it.

He climbed up the stairs and sat down on his bed, holding his head in his hands. Suddenly he heard and loud thud at the window. He looked over and saw an owl, trying to get in. He went over and opened the window, letting the owl in. It flew right over to his bed, dropped a letter, and then flew out the window again. He closed the window, then reached over to the bed and grabbed the letter. He opened it hurriedly, pulling it out so quickly it almost ripped. He unfolded it and began to read.

Longbottom,

1788 Lonesome Drive, Wiltshire, this is where you will find Sophie. Bring no one.

Malfoy

Neville closed his eyes, trying to get his heart rate back down to normal. Finally he had the proof that Malfoy was behind it. He clasped the note in his hand and got up, than he sat down heavily. He had the proof and he couldn't do anything; the note having specifically saying, "_bring no one"_. He almost broke down right there, then suddenly had a plan. The note said he couldn't bring anyone, but it didn't say anything about telling anyone...

•••

Neville crept down the alley, trying to be as quiet as possible even though the house was still three away. He had his wand withdrawn and held in front of him. He got more and more agitated as he drew closer to the house. If only he could be sure that they were coming right behind him, than he wouldn't hesitate so much. He finally reached the house and he slowly pulled open the door. He quietly stepped into the foyer, wincing at the slight creak of the floor. He turned around and shut the door softly, but felt a hand on his shoulder.

•••

Ron and Harry walked back to the dormitory. Hermione had gotten worried since Neville hadn't shown up for lunch. They'd agreed to go up and check on him.

"Armidillio," Harry said to the fat lady. "He probably fell asleep, he was up half the night," He said to Ron. Ron nodded in agreement as they climbed the stairs. Harry pushed the door open and was surprised to see that Neville wasn't there. "He's not here," Harry said out loud. He swept the room quickly, and was about to leave when Ron spoke.

"He's left us a note," he reached over on to the bed a picked it up. "It's from Malfoy, the git. We have to tell McGonagall!"

"We can't, she'll want to contact the ministry, and she won't let us go. But we've got to do something. Maybe Hermione will have an idea." They hurried out of the dorm.

•••

"You and Ron go on a head and try and help Neville out, me and Ginny with fly to the Ministry of Magic and show them the note. We'll make sure that they have reinforcements," Hermione said.

Harry and Ron nodded, holding their brooms. "One question Hermione, how do we get to Wiltshire?" Harry asked.

•••

**POV switches to Sophie**

•••

I opened my eyes when I heard the thump in the corner. I turned my head so I could see better and almost cried out. Neville was on the ground his wrist and ankles tied to a chair, a gag tied around his mouth. He had a wound on his head that was still bleeding and he was struggling, trying to get free.

"Neville..." I tried to say through my gag. It sounded more like, "Weevil". He looked up and met my eyes. He began to struggle more when he saw that I was awake. Malfoy walked in and over to Neville. He pulled the chair and put it back to the way it was, but Neville never stopped struggling. He stopped when Bellatrix walked into the room. I cringed and tried to hide, but lying on a couch bound and gagged made hiding hard.

"Ah, you two are awake, now the fun can begin. For years I have waited for this moment, the moment when you were just as sorry as your parents," Bellatrix said to Neville. She walked over to me and removed my gag. "Don't hold back your screams dearie."

"Please, let Neville go. Malfoy, just let him go, please," I begged, my voice coming out in a rasp. Malfoy shook his head once before leaving the room.

"Crucio," Bellatrix.

I screamed, withering, images flashing through my head, while I felt imaginary knives pressing into my skin.

•••

**POV switches to third person**

•••

Neville could hardly stand to see Sophie in so much pain. Twice she cried out to him, begging him to save her. He struggled against his bonds, trying to get free, resulting in the chair falling over again. Pain blossomed in his head but he fought the darkness that threatened to overwhelm him. Bellatrix barely glanced over at him, keeping a close eye on Sophie. She was laughing as she realised how much Neville longed to be free. He continued to thrash about, and realised that one of the strings securing his wrist to the chair was loose. Instead of spreading his strength throughout his entire body, he focused instead on this one part. Finally it was loose enough for him to slip his hand out. As soon as he realised this he looked at Sophie, but instead of catching her eye, Neville realised she was unconscious. Although he longed to take his hand out of the rope, he kept it there, as Bellatrix finally lowered her wand. She snarled at Neville, and then called Malfoy.

"Draco, come set Longbottom's chair right, I want to see his expression when the girl wakes up and he realises that he can't save her." She left the room, stopping only to pat Neville firmly on the cheek. He made a great effort to jump at her, but his bonds held him firmly in place. Bellatrix laughed in his face. Malfoy soon followed her out of the room.

As soon as Neville was sure they were upstairs he slipped his hand out of the rope. He started to untie the rope on his left hand, ignoring the pain as blood started to circulate into his hands again. He quickened his pace as the pacing upstairs stopped. Using his newly freed hands he ripped the gag off of his mouth. He set to untying his leg bonds, and soon he was free. Immediately, he tried to stand, but since his legs had not had circulation for quite some time, it sent an excruciating pain up his legs, and they crumpled underneath him. He landed with a loud thump on the floor. As he lay there, he prayed that they would think that he had only knocked his chair over. After lying there for a few minutes, he began to drag himself over to Sophie, not daring to try and put weight on his feet again. He knew that if they collapsed underneath him again that Malfoy would come to investigate.

He reached up and held Sophie's hand, hoping that she would wake up. When she didn't, Neville let out breath before pulling himself into a standing position. He sat down on the edge of the sofa, gingerly putting weight on his feet. It became easier every time he did, but he didn't think he would have the strength to carry Sophie out of the house. He held Sophie's hand and hoped that Harry and Ron would get there soon.

•••

Harry and Ron crept closer and closer to the house wearing Harry's invisibility cloak. Granted it showed their feet, but they both knew that nobody would be looking for feet without legs, a torso and a head. When they finally found the house nestled in an inviting suburb, the quickly did a human sweep. They found two bodies on the upper level and two on the main level. Harry guessed that the ones on the main floor were Neville and Sophie, and Malfoy was on the third floor. What they couldn't figure out was who was with him. Slowly they walked to the front door.

"Alohomora!" Harry whispered. The door unlocked and swung forward with a small creaked. Harry and Ron waited for a few seconds, holding their breath, before entering the house. They tiptoed slowly into the living room. They were instantly relieved to find both Sophie and Neville. Neville was sitting on the floor his back against the couch holding Sophie's hand, asleep. Harry shook Neville slightly, covering his mouth in case he called out. Thankfully he didn't, and he looked glad to find Ron and Harry standing there.

"Can you walk?" Harry whispered.

"I think so," Neville said, "but Sophie is unconscious, she hasn't woken up yet, and I'm not strong enough to carry her."

"I've got her mate, don't worry," Ron said. Harry helped Neville up, while Ron picked up Sophie. Harry took Ron's wand and gave it to Neville, and they both held the wands out in front of them as they made their way to the door. Once they were outside, Neville took Sophie from Ron.

"Who else is here?" Harry asked Neville. "We know that Malfoy is upstairs, but who's with him?"

"It's Bellatrix," Neville said.

"Bellatrix?" Ron said, surprised. "There's no way, my mum duelled her in the War, mum was sure she was dead."

"Unless Malfoy knows how to raise the dead, Bellatrix didn't die," Neville said, "I'm as stumped as you are."

"Stay here with Sophie," Harry said, "Me and Ron will go up. If we don't come back take my broom and fly back to Hogwarts with Sophie. Hermione and Ginny are on their way here with Aurors." Neville nodded.

•••

Hermione held on to her broom tightly, disliking every second. She kept telling herself that it was for Sophie and Neville but it wasn't helping. Behind her and Ginny were ten of the best Aurors from the Ministry of Magic. The closer they got to Wiltshire, the more Hermione hoped that they weren't too late. When she saw the two figures by the road, her fear of flying evaporated as she urged the broom to fly faster. Beside her, Ginny was doing the same thing; if they had been on a quidditch patch chasing after the golden snitch, they would have broken every single record recorded. Landing across the street, both girls left their brooms hurriedly and rushed across the street. Hermione let out a breath of relief as she realised that it was Neville and Sophie.

Neville looked up and saw Hermione approaching and struggled to his feet. "Sophie needs help; she's been unconscious for a couple of hours."

Hermione went to Sophie and began muttering basic healing spells. Ginny came up beside Neville and said, "Where are Harry and Ron?"

"They went inside. Malfoy's upstairs and Bellatrix is with him," Neville said. The aurors that had come with Ginny and Hermione rushed past Neville into the house.

"Bellatrix?" Ginny and Hermione said together, incredulously.

"I've no idea how she lived," Neville said.

"And we never will," Harry replied as he walked down the pathway. "The moment she saw the aurors she pointed her wand at me and the aurors killed her. Malfoy came quietly." He gestured to the door where two aurors came out with Malfoy, his wrists behind his back and his head hanging. Ron came behind the aurors and as soon as he shut the doors the other six aurors placed several spells over the house. Soon it looked as if it was encased in a bubble, and nobody would be able to enter.

Hermione looked at everyone with wide eyes, "Sophie's hurt bad, I need to get her to Madam Pomfrey. Ginny, we're going to have to apperate with her. Neville, you can use my broom." She handed it to him. With Harry and Ron's help they managed to stand Sophie between them and the quickly vanished.

•••

**POV switches back to Sophie**

•••

When I opened my eyes, I cringed openly, afraid of who was waiting there. Instead of searing pain I felt someone reach over and grab my hand. I turned my head and saw Ginny and Hermione standing there. Without warning tears started to fall from my eyes, and I felt, more then saw, Ginny wipe them away. My throat was parched, but I still tried to push out the words I had formed in my head. "Where...Neville?"

"Madam Pomfrey's still checking him out, to make sure that he's ok. He hit his head pretty hard trying to help you. And he didn't tell us until he was sure you were going to be ok. He'll only be a few more minutes and then I'm sure he'll be here." Hermione answered.

I nodded then tried to raise my head to look around. Pain hit me from every atom in my body.

"Madam Pomfrey said that you should try not to move," Ginny chided. I laid my head back down on the pillow.

"Tired," I said.

"Here," Hermione said, "This will help you sleep." She held the potion to my lips and I drank it willingly. In a few moments blackness overwhelmed me.

•••

The next time I woke up, Neville was there holding my hand. I turned my head and smile at him. "Thank you," I said, although it came out a bit raspy. This time, it was Neville who started to cry. I reached my hand up and wiped away a tear, surprised that it caused me no pain. "You saved me, so why are "You saved me, so why are you crying?" I asked.

"If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have needed saving," he said.

"He would have found some other way to get to you, if I hadn't been here. I just gave him a better opportunity." I tried unsuccessfully to keep him from blaming himself. "And you came, not everyone would have come."

He shook his head. "You don't have to do that," he said.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Try to make me feel better."

"It's not trying if it's true," I insisted.

Just then Ron and Harry opened the curtain that surrounded my bed.

Ron clapped Neville on the shoulder. "You've got to learn to take a compliment mate, I learned that long ago." Neville let a small smile creep up on his face. I touched the corner with my hand, glad that Harry and Ron saw Neville the same way I did.

•••

It took me a week until I was able to walk again, but two weeks before I was allowed to leave the hospital wing. Fortunately Hermione helped keep me up with class work. The months passed slowly as we got ready for the end of the year. Although Neville and I talked, he always kept distance between us as though he didn't want to get to close, in case something else was to happen to me. I kept hoping that something would happen and by June I felt like a fool for ever believing that it could.

On the very last day I had given up all hope. I was standing on one of the many balconies, looking over the grounds, realising that it was probably the last time that I would ever be on the Hogwarts grounds. I didn't know what I was even going to do now. Hermione, Harry and Ron all were going to work for the ministry; Ginny is going to play for the Holyhead Harpies and Neville is staying here to fill in for Professor Sprout. Maybe I'll ask George if he needs some help in his shop. I put my hands in my pockets and was surprised to a plastic wrapper. I pulled it out and looked down at the lolly pop had had purchased six months before. The weird thing was it didn't look like it had gone bad or soggy; it looked the same as when I first got it. Just in case, I peeled the wrapper away a broke off a tiny piece and put it in my mouth. It tasted the same as before, a little sweet, and a little bit sour. Instantly my mood felt better. I put the rest back in my pocket and stretched my hands along the railing. I felt a hand on my waist and I whirled around and Neville slipped a hand under my chin. I swallowed the piece of lolly pop that I had in my mouth just as Neville leaned down and kissed me. He pulled away after a second.

"Is this ok?" He asked.

"More than ok," I replied, leaning in to kiss him again.


End file.
